Reverse Biomerge
by Assistant
Summary: It has been a month since the tamers last saw their digimon, but now they have a opportunity to be reunited with them in the real world. The process is simple, that is until a new evil appears. The battles will lead to a new tamer, and not one who you wou
1. A Brother Returns

**Assistant:** Hello, my name is Renamon's assistant and I hope you would you enjoy my first fan fiction.

Aren't you going to introduce me?

**Assistant:** Oh yes, and this is my personal digimon partner Ronomon, who will be playing a significant part in this story."

**Ronomon:** Aren't you forgetting one more thing?

**Assistant:** You're right. I forgot about the disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender. Now did I forget anything else?

**Ronomon:** Nope, I think you got it covered.

**Assistant:** Great! Then I am proud to present our feature presentation.

Reverse Biomerge

Chapter 1

A brother returns

It had been about a month since the D-Reaper incident and the Digital World was getting back to normal. With the help of the Sovereign the process went smoothly, but not all the digimon were happy how thing were going. A small group of different digimon wandered the world looking for a gateway to the real world. This group consisted of a Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Lopmon, Marineangemon, Guardromon, Impmon, Calumon, and the newly resurrected Leomon. They had searched the entire digital world by now, and still had not found a new portal. They decided to make camp for the night near where they and their tamers originally arrived in the digital world.

"How hard can it be to find on measly portal," Renamon said as Leomon came to get her for her shift as look out.

"Keep it down, the others are asleep and they have the right to be, we've been running ourselves ragged for a month now trying to find a portal to the real world." Leomon responded as he sat down near the small campfire that everyone was encircled around.

"Your right, but I miss Rika, and I know the others miss their tamers just as much if not more."

"Think how I must feel, Jeri thinks that I dead, I will have a lot of explaining to do if we ever are able to return to the real world."

"She did take the whole thing really hard, but I am worried about Rika and the others. What if they start to forget about us?"

"Now don't talk like that", Leomon said, "We have changed their lives, hopefully for the better, and you don't forget about that in lifetime, let alone 1 month."

"Leomon, you have a way with words. All right, I'll go to the lookout point. Goodnight Leomon."

"Good night Renamon." Leomon said as he saw the yellow fox digimon jump on top of the nearby rock spire and start looking around.

Renamon was cool and focused, every sound be it the gentle blow of the wind or Terriermon's snoring was picked up by her ears. She was listening for anything out of the ordinary, her eyes scanning the horizon for that same hint of something being out of place. Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her. With one quick motion she spun around and got into a fighting stance, ready for anything, but when she look there was nothing there. Not even a footprint or disturbed rock.

"Hmmm, It must have been the wind," Renamon said and returned to her duties, but then she heard the sound again, this time loader, and closer. Again she spun around, but yet again she found nothing out of place. This continued for a few minutes. Renamon's patience was running short. She knew someone was messing with her and she hated to admit it, but they were doing a great job. She heard the rustle again for about the twentieth time, but decided to ignore it. She then heard a sound she hadn't heard in the past few minutes. It was the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheathe. This caused her to turn around, but this time instead of seeing nothing she turned and found she was looking down the end of a samurai style sword, being held by a figure shrouded in a cloak. Renamon's mind caught up with her body and she lunged backwards putting a little distance between here and this mysterious swordsman.

"Renamon, my dear, your senses have sharpened since I last saw you, but you were distracted and I was able to get to close." Said the stranger

Renamon thought the voice sounded familiar, it was also right. She had started to think about Rika again every time he made a sound and brought her back to her duties. After a few moments of silence Renamon asked in her usual cool voice, "So who are you, you seem familiar."

"How about this, if you can defeat me in a quick sparring match I will lower this hood that hides my identity." The stranger said in the same cool, but familiar voice. He then put his sword back in it's sheathe and laid the two swords on the ground. Renamon was surprised by this. She was happy about this though. It seemed this digimon, who ever he was wanted a fight of pure martial art skill. He apparently wanted a fight with no weapons, and Renamon got the sense he wanted neither of them to use their special attacks. The cloaked figure then took a few steps toward her and did a martial art style bow. Renamon turned to face him directly and did the same. Renamon then quickly took up a fighting stance, but was surprised to see her unknown opponent just getting up from his bow and standing straight up. She could feel the stranger's eyes staring directly at her. She couldn't understand why he was just standing their in a relaxed position. She could see at least 5 different opening for an attack. She decided to jump straight up into the air and try coming down on him with a simple flying kick, but the figure just stepped aside as if she was moving in slow motion. She was amazed at how fast this stranger had moved, and his movement hadn't even caused his cape to ruffle. She hit the ground and quickly threw a punch at the cloaked figure with her right paw. She was sure it was going to hit, but he then seemed to vanish from right in front of her. She was quickly thrown off balance by the motion of her fist and the fact it had only hit air. Once she had regained her balance she turned to see the figure behind her. Renamon was tired of this silly gamed and jumped into the air. Once she had some decent altitude she initiated her special attack, diamond storm. She was smiling slightly. She knew the guy couldn't escape now, or so she thought. Once the attack had finally hit him she noticed that he simply was absorbing the attack and after a moment her raised his right arm and threw Renamon's attack right back at her. Needless to say this caught the yellow fox digimon off guard and she braced herself for the attack, but it never came. She saw that her attack had stopped a few inches from her body, and then soon disappeared. Once she had returned to the ground the figure had already walked over and picked up his swords. He had reattached them to his belt and was starting to walk towards the vixen digimon. Renamon was truly scared of this stranger. He had deflected her best attacks with such ease that he seemed to be just playing with her. The stranger was now standing right in front of her, their bodies about 6 inches apart. In all her fear Renamon was only able to say, "Who are you? I know I have skirmished with you before, and your voice. That voice of yours sounds so familiar, like a long lost friend."

"Well, I must admit, your fighting skills have improved greatly since I last saw you, but I am the victor, but you know what I feel like reveling my identity anyway. After all we went through, how could you forget you only brother." With that the mysterious figures cloak seemed to vanish as if it was only made of shadows. It revealed a digimon much like Renamon. There were key differences. The base color was a sapphire blue, with white where Renamon had white, but red under the eyes instead of Renamon's purple. He didn't have Renamon's arm guards or the symbols on her thighs, but he did have two swords and their sheaths on a belt wrapped around his middle, a bow and quiver of arrows, and on his belt buckle a very complex circular design. Finally his eyes, unlike Renamon's blue, were a hazel.

Renamon stared at the digimon for a while then was finally able to say, "Ro...Ro…Ronomon."

"It has been a long while little sis, way to long for my tastes." Ronomon said with a smile and a tear in his eye. Renamon quickly took her long lost older brother up into an affectionate hug. Both of them crying softly as they hugged, and the after a few seconds they released and Renamon, with a big smile on her face, asked, "I though you were dead, I saw you get destroyed."

"I took a big risk that day. Once I was sure you were safe I used a new trick I developed for the first time in an actual fight. I call it false death. I disrupt my data and reformed myself several miles away. I was able to walk myself into a nice quite hiding place before passing out. I don't know how long I was out, but your trail had grown cold. I have been searching for you ever since, though the fact you went to the real world for a while didn't help my search, but in spite of that I am truly proud of you, my little sister. From what I hear you were one of the digimon that helped to destroy the D-Reaper in the real world."

Renamon quickly regained her composure and replied, "Yes, but we couldn't have done it with out our tamers."

"To true, but they couldn't have done it with out you, your friends." Ronomon turned to look down into the canyon. Renamon turned to see he was looking at the campfire her closest friends were currently circled around, asleep and lost in their dreams.

"Yeah, it would have been impossible with out them. It would have been impossible without Rika." Renamon said as a few new tears forming in her eyes. Ronomon saw this and a pain grew in his heart.

Ronomon then turned to his dear sister and said, "Don't worry, you know I haven't been lazing about in the time we've been apart. I have now mastered those techniques I was practicing last time we saw each other, but before I go any further, I believe you need to introduce me.'

"Well, I know how you hate to wait so let's go get this over with. I need to talk to Terriermon anyway, his snoring is a worse then the D-Reaper ever was." Renamon said as she jumped down to the canyon floor and started heading toward the others. Ronomon quickly followed her, smiling at his sister's attempt at humor.

Once they arrived Renamon did the introductions. After a few moments of tense silence Leomon walked up to Ronomon and extended his paw saying, "I am happy to meet you Ronomon."

Ronomon took Leomon's hand, began shaking it, and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, "Impmon interrupted, "but why have you decided to appear here and now when we could have used your help when we were fighting the D-Reaper."

Renamon jumped up before Ronomon could respond and said, "Don't you even say something like that to Ronomon."

"OH," Impmon replied, "Did I strike a nerve when I accused your brother of being a coward for not fighting while the D-Reaper was attacking."

This was the last straw for Renamon, and was just about to drop kick Impmon to the other side of the Digital World when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ronomon was looking at her with icy eyes. He then pulled her back and stepped up in front of Impmon. Impmon was quickly silenced by the icy glare Ronomon was sending to him. Ronomon's face then returned to its usual gentleness and he said, "Now, I would love to just keep talking aimlessly like this, but I did come here for a very important reason. It involves both all of you, and your tamers."

"Our tamers?" Leomon said.

"Yes, your tamers," Ronomon replied, "You see about two years ago, back when me and my sister were still traveling together. We got separated for an about a month. While on my own I discovered a lost plane of the digital world. On that plane was a single building, and in that building was a book on a pedestal. When I picked up the book and began to read it suddenly glowed, broke into data and infused it self into me. I now know that it had empowered me with two very powerful mystic arts. The first is elemental control, by using my will I can take control of 8 different elements in any combination. The elemental forces I can control are Light, Shadow, Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Air, and Earth."

"Really," Terriermon interrupted, "Show us your stuff then."

"Pick an element then my interrupting bunny." Ronomon said as he gave Terriermon a look that gave out a sense of annoyance and mischievousness."

"Let's see you take control of our simple campfire."

"Sure, step back." Ronomon said as he stepped up to their campfire, he placed his hand above it and closed his eyes. Suddenly the fire began to grow and swirl around his right hand. As it crept up his arm it went around his back and began to twirl down the other. He then stepped away from the fire, opened his eyes and looked at the group. He then moved his left hand, and pointed to Terriermon. The fire slowly began to creep through the air, and as it did it took the shape of a snake. The flaming snake stopped right in front of the superiorly spooked Terriermon, and then turned suddenly into a flower. It sat there for about 5 seconds, and then Ronomon released his control over the fire and the whole body of flame disappeared.

"How was that Terriermon?" Ronomon said with a smirk on his face.

"That was impressive." Terriermon finally said after he recovered form the shock of having a flaming snake turn into a flaming flower an inch in front of his nose."

"That was nothing, but may I finish my story before I give anymore demonstrations."

The rest of the group nodded and Ronomon continued.

Ronomon said, "The other ability I gained from the book is the ability and the knowledge to perform Alchemy. The art of transforming one item or set of items into something new based on the law of equivalent exchange."

"What's this law?" Lopmon asked.

"It is the law that dictates alchemy. It basically states that I have to give something up of equal quantity to get something to be produced by alchemy. I couldn't turn this sand we stand on into gold, only reform it into something new, like a rock or sculpture. Simple, isn't it."

The rest of the group again nodded, though some of the nods seemed to be coming from a fake understanding of the concept.

"To continue my story," Ronomon continued, "I was then separated from my sister a few months before she went to the real world and meet Rika. This is actually the first time I have seen her since that fateful day. The only reason I found her now is with the help of Azulongmon. He had contacted me about three days ago. He told me how to find you and told me about what you had done for both this world and the Real world. He then asked me to do something that was out of his power to do."

"And that was?" Renamon asked.

"The task he gave me was to use my alchemy and elemental bending to take myself to the real world and from there figure out a way to allow you all to return to the real world, and survive in the real world."

The reaction from the others was comparable to a bomb exploding as they exploded with glee that they had a new chance to see their tamers.

"Now for this to work", Ronomon interrupted, "You must stay with in this general area. When I figure out a way to bring you to the real world, I'm betting you will not have a large window of opportunity to return to the real world, so try to stay close by."

"Wait a minute," Impmon said, "How are you going to get there?"

"Remember that book, Azulongmon told me that it also gave me the power to travel between the two worlds and to survive in the real world. I now have made several trips between the two to make sure I could do it at a moments notice, so before I go a will reinforce my previous statement. You must stay in the area or miss your chance to see your partners again. Understand."

The group again nodded in unison, and with that Ronomon said, "Good, well it's been nice seeing you again Renamon, and I hope to see you again soon, but I have work to do." With that Ronomon suddenly started to glow a bright white, and then disappeared leaving the digimon partners with a new hope in their hearts that they would see their tamers again real soon. He also left a Renamon on the brink of tears. She now had her brother back, and soon she may have her partner back.

The group didn't realize that they were being watched in the distance. The shadowy figure was just standing there, staring at Renamon with a look of disgust. The figure said in an evil, female voice, "Soon Renamon and Ronomon, with your deaths will come my rise to power." The figure then disappeared, leaving nothing out of place.

**Assistant: **Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and don't worry about this story not getting finished. My style is to right the entire story on my laptop first and then post it here when I find time to get the files prepared.

**Ronomon:** I hope you would review this story only once you've read the entire thing, but my partner here is no language major so when you believe you have found a grammarian error e-mail him about it and he will look into it.

**Assistant:** Geez, ruin the good mood I was in.

**Ronomon:** Sorry


	2. Yamachi lends a hand

**Assistant:** Well were back with another thrilling chapter.

**Ronomon**: What has got you in such a good mood?

**Assistant:** Can't I just be in a good mood.

**Ronomon:** Yeah, but you take it to a level you really don't need to.

**Assistant:** Now do I have to call Renamon, I am sure she could get you back in line

**Ronomon:** Before I get into a heated argument with my tamer. Renamon's assistant does not own digimon or the two shows where he got the concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

**Assistant:** Now that that's done I can get to knocking some sense into you.

**Ronomon:** Bring it on.

Chapter 2

Yamachi lends a hand

The sun was begging to rise over the Shinguku district, the damage of the D-Reaper almost completely repaired thanks to the government and the connections of certain Hypnos Director. Yamachi looked over the newly completed Hypnos building, built exactly like to old one it stood tall in the skyline of the area. Yamachi look up at it, and how it would be under his management again as soon as the office equipment and supplies arrived. He didn't even know why he had decided to get up at the crack of dawn, but he thought he hadn't seen the sunrise in a while and decided to see it from the top of the Hypnos building. That was until he got there and found out the elevators were being worked on. He had then left the building and decided to take a walk through Shinguku Park before he went back to his apartment. He was about ready to turn around when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He took a step toward the trees and he saw the thing again. He quickly took chase through the trees and was soon in a small clearing. He then heard a voice coming from what seemed all around him.

"Are you Yamachi, the head of Hypnos?" The voice asked.

"Yes I am Yamachi, what is it to you." He shouted back to hide the slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"Do you know the digimon tamers, and do they still live in Shinguku?" The voice continued.

"Yes and Yes." Yamachi said starting to get annoyed.

"Would you be willing to help me bring their digimon to the real world?"

"That's impossible; the Monster Makers tried for two weeks and could not find any way to bring the digimon back. They just can't survive here because their data wouldn't remain stable."

"Nothing is impossible Yamachi, especially if there is such a strong bond between the tamers and their digimon."

"What are you saying?" Yamachi asked

"I need your help if I am to be able to return the tamer's digimon to this world, and make it so they can survive here, but we can not seek the aid of the Monster Makers.

"Why is that?" Yamachi asked in an aggravated tone, "They created digimon why can't they help us."

"That's the problem, being the creators of digimon; they would try to go about it using their old methods. They would depend on computer programs and algorithms. For this to work we are going to have to do this without a any help form a computer more powerful then a simple household desktop."

"How are we supposed to do that, and I am tired of playing this game of Hide and Seek. If you want me to even consider helping you need to come out of those trees, NOW."

"Very well, as you wish." With that Ronomon jumped down from his perch, landing right behind Yamachi. Yamachi quickly turned and realized that the being he had been taking to was a digimon.

Yamachi was shocked, but was finally able to say, "You're a digimon."

"I do believe this proves that would you have demeaned impossible is possible."

"I really don't trust you, but in the interest of the tamers, I am willing to work with you."

"I am glad you are being so cooperative, but we have a lot to do."

"Then what's the first thing we need to do."

"I need you to get into the Hypnos files and get me all the information you have on the tamers digimon. We will need anything and everything if we are to even attempt a reverse biomerge."

"Reverse Biomerge? What is that?" Yamachi questioned.

"It is the key to making it so that the digimon can survive in the real world. Now come, we have a lot of files to go over if we are going to find EVERY SINGLE bit of information on the tamer's digimon."

"Guess all have to climb all those stairs anyway." Yamachi said as he began walking back toward the Hypnos building with Ronomon bounding right beside him through the trees.

**Assistant**: Yeah, I know. It's a short chapter, but a well written one.

**Ronomon:** I think we should let the readers decide that

**Assistant:** You know, you really have the ability to ruin any good mood I'm in.

**Ronomon:** Well someone has to keep you under control.

**Assistant:** You know what, I give up.


	3. The Tamers Contacted

**Assistant:** Well here we have chapter 3. Sorry chapter 2 was short, but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter.

**Ronomon:** Yeah, I think I will agree with you.

**Assistant:** Yeah. You see folks we get along great most of the time, but everyone has there fights. Now for the disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender. That's about it for now.

**Ronomon**: Yeah. Oh, and by the way. Renamon is coming to visit in a few days.

**Assistant: **WHAT!

Chapter 3

The Tamers Contacted

It is now around 4:00 in the afternoon about 5 days later. We see a familiar brown haired boy with goggles running at a full sprint down the street. We hear him muttering to himself, "Rika is going to kill me for being late, but no I had to go by Guilmon's hideout before heading to her birthday party. I don't know why I bother, if he was ever able to come back he probably wouldn't end up in that place, but can't worry about that, must get to Rika's birthday party" The boy named Takato then took a big gasp for air and continued his race against time as he tried to get to Rika's birthday party. While taking a short cut through Shinjuku Park Takato ran into a guy, which sent both sprawling on to the ground. After a few moments Takato got his bearing back and realized he had run into Yamachi.

"You should watch were your going Takato," Yamachi said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I'm going to Rika's birthday party at her house, and I going to be late." Takato quickly said as he gathered up his spilled school books.

"Then why don't I give you a lift, I'm parked near by."

"That would be a great help, thanks."

"I have business at the Nonaka's house any way."

"Really, what kind of business."

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now come on, I thought you were going to be late."

"Yahhh. Your right." Takato said as he and Yamachi started to jog toward the Hypnos van Yamachi had driven that day. They were at Rika's house in about 15 minutes apposed to the 30 to 40 minutes it would have taken Takato to get there. Takato rush in as Yamachi got out of the van.

"It seems you have gotten lucky, I do believe all the tamers and their families are here right now." Ronomon said as he landed on the top of the truck.

"I told you I would be able to, just like I told you I would find that old book in a few hours." Yamachi responded.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know I had picked the owner of that book that described how to mix alchemy with elemental bending. With that book we don't even need the kids to swipe a card, all I need from them is their D-Powers, that according to you, they all still carry around with them."

"Yes, they all have their D-Powers and I have already contacted all the parents."

"When did you do this?" Ronomon asked.

"While you were stopping by in the Digital World to explain the procedure to the tamers digimon."

"Hmmm. Well let's get started. I'll get started preparing my spell on top of Rika's house. While you keep them busy by explaining the whole thing to them."

"The whole thing?" Yamachi said with exasperation in his voice, "I thought you were going to do some of it."

"I did, I explained it to the digimon, I did my species, and you get to do yours."

"You are a deceitful fox, you do realize that."

"I hurt Yamachi, but you are kind of right, but I digress. I need to get started if it is going to get done tonight. So I think you should go take care of that **business** you told Takato you had here."

"Very well you win, but I hope they don't throw me out the second I step in."

"Don't worry if they do, I'm sure you will just stand up, dust yourself off, and try again." Ronomon said as he jumped from the van's rook to the roof of the house and began digging things out of a bag he had carried over with him. Yamachi watched this graceful jump then straightened his tie and head to the gate. Yamachi knocked on the gate and in a few seconds someone opened it. It was none other then the birthday girl herself, Rika Nonaka.

She looked at Yamachi for a second and then said, "What are you doing here?" in here usual cold tone.

"I'm just here for the party; I got you a great birthday present."

"Really, so where is this really great present?' Rika said, keeping her composure even though what Yamachi had said had caught her a little by surprise.

"It will arrive here shortly, but do you mind if I come in." Yamachi asked

"Sure, come on in." Rika said as she turned to return to her party. She had picked a bad time to enter the room because Kenta was just about to take his turn at the Karaoke machine. After having to cover their ears for the entire song the group noticed that Yamachi was the one that had been at the door.

Henry said, "So, to what do we owe the honor of having the head of Hypnos at this simple birthday party."

"Matters dealing with the digital world, what else." Yamachi responded. The whole group suddenly grew quite, as if Yamachi had just become the grim reaper and was about to reap their soles.

Takato was the first to pipe up, "Let me see, the only reason you would come to use about issues with the digital world is if it was in trouble or you had some news about our digimon."

"Don't bother gogglehead." Rika spat out, "He is just probably here to tell us what he all feared, that are digimon aren't coming back ever."

Rika was about to leave the room when Yamachi said, "The reason I'm here is actually the opposite. We have found a way for your digimon to return to the real world and be able to survive here for the rest of their lives."

This caused the whole groups mood to suddenly sky rocket, even Rika had a wide smile on her face. The whole group began to ask Yamachi a million different questions. After a few minutes of this Yamachi was able to get the tamers to calm down and began to explain the situation.

Yamachi said, "Here is the run down. I was contacted by an individual about 5 days ago who said he may have had a way to return your digimon to this world. I was skeptical at first, but after working with him for a bit he proved to me that it was a very distinct possibility, and that was if we tried to do it right then and their. Now that we have had some time to prepare it is an almost foul proof method. We are going to use a concept we have come to call Reverse Biomerging."

"Reverse Biomerging." The group said.

"Yes," Yamachi said, "Let me explain. Remember when you biomerged normally with your digimon. You became a part of them and in such allowed them to digivolve to their mega levels, but in our concept we are going to reverse this process. Instead of you being infused into your digimon, we are going to infuse them into you. This will in turn solve the biggest problem we have faced about bringing them back to the real world. The problem was that the a digimon's programming is in a to complicated of format to survive in the real world, but after being infused into your bodies their data will start being converted by your body's cells into a format that can survive in the real world. Once their data has been converted my associate will separate you and your partner's bodies and reform them into their original bodies."

Rika waited for a few seconds and then said, "We seem to be relying on this associate of your heavily for this to work. How are you sure he can be trusted." Ronomon had listened to the conversation up to that point. He then decided to make his entrance while Yamachi was at a loss for words. He said a few strange words and became covered in the same cloak he had met Renamon in. He then jumped down from his place on the roof. The entire group turned to look at the strange figure.

Ronomon said from beneath his cloak, "What, you don't find me trustworthy."

Rika walked up to Ronomon, once she was about a few feet away she said, "How can we trust someone who won't even trust us. Look at you, how can we trust you when we can't see your face."

Rika was staring down Ronomon with eyes colder then anything his sister could give him.

"You can trust me because I wouldn't hurt my sister or her friends if I could avoid it." Ronomon said as slowly let his cloak disappear reveling his blue fur.

"No, way a digimon." Kenta said as he and the rest of the group looked Ronomon over.

Kazu then brought his D-Power out of his pocket and said, "Let's see, you're name is Ronomon, A rookie vaccine digimon with the power to bend the elements, and perform the lost art of alchemy. Special attacks are Sapphire Saber and Gem Stone Maelstrom."

"Wait a minute now, how are you able to survive in the real world when are digimon can't" Ryo asked with some rage in his voice.

"The reason I can survive is because I was the one that receive the great book of Alchemy and Elemental Bending. That book gave me great powers such as the ability to survive in your world, and to make it so your digimon could do the same. So your Rika Nonaka, my sister spoke highly of you."

"Let me guess, your Renamon's little brother." Rika said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Your half right, I am actually her big brother, but your right she can be a lot more mature then me at times, but enough talk. If I could persuade all of you to come out side for a few minutes." Ronomon then quickly stepped out side and was followed by all the tamers, their families and Yamachi. When they stepped out side the blue fox had leapt back onto the roof and collected the many items he had been preparing while Yamachi was explaining everything. He jumped down and, with the tamers, their families, and Yamachi watching set up for the transfer.

He looked around the yard for a few minutes before he turned to the group and asked, "This is a little embarrassing, but could one of you tell me which way north is." Rika was the first to point in the direction of the street corner, and that seemed to satisfy Ronomon. He then took one of the eight small disks he was carrying. It was a pure white disk with strange markings on it. He walked a few steps in the direction Rika pointed and set the disk down. He then turned and faced south. He took a similar black disk and placed it directly south. This continued, Ronomon placing a strangely marked colored disk in a circle, each disk taking a position as if they were on a compass rose. It worked in the following fashion:

North-white disk

NE-transparent disk

East- light blue disk

SE- yellow disk

South-black disk

SW-brown disk

West-red disk

NW-dark blue disk

Once that was done he turned back to the small pile of items he had and picked up what appeared to be a level. H took it back and set it in the middle of the 8 disks. To everyone's surprise the object began to spin. It then stopped and moved slightly toward the black colored disk. Ronomon took this hint and moved the black disk ever so slightly forward. The object then resumed spinning, and when it didn't move toward any other disk Ronomon quickly picked it up and placed it back down in the pile of items he had beside him. He then used several more items to test the disks alignment. He then picked up the last two items in the pile. One item was a book and the other was a large bag of what seemed to be baseball field chalk. He then walked up to the 8 disks and held the book open with one hand. He then took one handful of the chalk and threw it into the middle of the 8 disks.

Ronomon then began to chant something under his breath. The book that he was holding glowed and with that all the chalk dust that was in the bag flew into the air. After floating in the air for a moment the dust began to glow and formed a cyclone around the 8 disks. Once the cyclone cleared away the tamers, their families, and Yamachi saw that the dust had seemed to paint the grass, and it formed a very elaborate sort of circular design that included the 8 disks Ronomon had already laid out. He looked at the circle, appearing to be checking it for any flaws. When he seemed satisfied he set the book in the gym bag he had brought along, along with all the other items except the 8 disks and the newly formed circular pattern.

After a moment or two of silence Ronomon stepped into the center of the circular design, turned to his medium sized audience, and said, "Behold, the alchemy circle that will help me to bring all your partners back, but before I continue I must say one thing. This is your last chance, if you want to back out now you may."

"Why would we want to back out? So I have to live as Galentmon. We could all live like that for a day or so."

Ronomon then glared at Yamachi and it became evident to the tamers that Yamachi had left out something important.

"Let me fill in where I think Yamachi left off." Ronomon said, "You will have to go 5 days with sharing your bodies with your partners, and it will not be a mega level biomerge. I assume he mentioned the Reverse Biomerge and how your digimon is infused into you instead of vice-versa, but a mega level digimon only occurs when you are infused into them. When it is done in reverse, which is how it must be done, there will be no megas, just all of you with slightly different appearances. I assure you though, everything will be temporary. Except the fact your digimon will be here instead of in the digital world."

"I don't care if I am turned into full fledged Guilmon if that means that he can come back here to the real world, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that"

Ronomon turned to look at each tamer and when he did every one of them nodded at him.

Ronomon then looked at Jeri who began to get a little teary eyed. When Ronomon saw this and said, "OH, and by the way Jeri, thanks to the patience of Azulongmon, Leomon's data has been separated from Impmon's and he has been resurrected, good as new. He truly wishes to see. I would hope that you have those same feelings." Jeri's suddenly lit up with a light that no one had seen since Leomon was attacked by Beazelmon. Ronomon then continued, "So since every one is ready I will ask that you all hold your D-Powers up."

The tamers did as they were asked while Ronomon turned around and faced the pond. Then the sky began to darken with storm clouds as Ronomon began to focus his elemental bending. He then drew one of his blades a pointed it straight in front of him, pointing down toward the top of the circle and at the white disk. He then shouted out, "Light, the light of day and the goodness in all hearts." When he finished a fountain of light elemental energy sprang out form where the white disk was sitting. He then continued by pointing his sword toward the black colored disk and shouted, "Shadow, the darkness of night and the power of evil" The same thing happened again, but instead of a fountain of bright light essence a fountain of dark energy sprang form the earth and went straight up.

This process continued as Ronomon pointed his sword to the red disk for fire, to the light blue disk for ice, to the dark blue disk for water, to the yellow disk for Lightning, to the transparent disk for Air, and to the brown disk for Earth. When the eight fountains of the elemental energy were shooting out of the colored disks they started to bend toward the center and when they all contacted about a foot above Ronomon's head. He then sheathed his sword and threw his hands above his head. He then slowly drew them straight down, which caused the point where the fountains intersected to float down, and at the same time he began to float slightly above the ground.

Ronomon continued the process by adjusting his body so he was facing the white elemental fountain. The elemental spring for light moved slightly out of the way and Ronomon said, "Now by the power of Cosmo, the energy of the universe, the blending of the eight individual elements into one balanced form I cast this spell" The Cosmo energy then launched itself from Ronomon's hand and floated above the small pond in Rika's yard. It then formed into a small ball of energy. Ronomon then continued, "Let my wishes be done, that the tamers and digimon be one. Let them come together so that neither by apart. Let the conversion begin, so that all may be made right again."

With that the ball of light exploded and each tamer was hit by a small beam of energy that was released when the ball exploded. They all glowed slightly for a second and then fell down on to the ground, asleep. Their parents went up to them and picked their children up to take them home. Ronomon then turned back to the group and said, "You know what you will find in the morning, but it is only temporary. My next request is that you not worry that they aren't waking up in the morning. I have timed it so they will wake up in steps. Each tamer will wake about a few minutes after the one before them. I will arrive at all your houses just before they are due to awake. That it when I will fill them in on the situation." The families then left, knowing what would happen to their children during the night even if the tamers didn't know it themselves. In 10 minutes the party was cleared out and every one was on their way home.

Yamachi and Ronomon had stepped out of Rika's gate. Ronomon was about to get into the passenger side seat of the Hypnos van when Yamachi said, "It is going to be a very interesting around here over the next 5 days."

"You have no idea Yamachi." Ronomon said with a small smirk on his face.

**Assistant**: Well I am glad that this chapter is done, but I am still angry at you, Ronomon, for not telling me Renamon was coming sooner.

Ronomon: I didn't think it would be that big of difference.

**Assistant:** Not that big of difference. Look at this place, it's a pig sty.

**Ronomon**: Well then, we better start cleaning.

**Assistant**: Oh no. Since you waited to tell me about this little family reunion till the last minute. That means you get to do all the cleaning. Besides, I got readers here who need me to keep this story going.

**Ronomon:** But…

**Assistant:** Sorry buddy; No if, ands, or buts about it.


	4. Temporary Changes

**Assistant**: It has been a few days since I updated, but if you don't remember. Ronomon had failed to tell me in advance that his sister, Renamon, was coming to visit. Ronomon has now spent the last few days making this house spotless. Isn't that right Ronomon?

**Ronomon:** I would have been done sooner if you had helped me more.

**Assistant**: You're lucky I helped you at all. I usually don't mind you having your sister over, but I need to be told about it earlier then a few days.

**Ronomon:** Well I told you I only knew a few hours before I told you. She had just called me up, saying she was coming to town and needed a place to stay.

**Assistant:** Well, I guess I understand then, but enough of that. It's time to start the 4th chapter, but before I do. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

**Ronomon:** Now, let the story continue.

Chapter 4

Day 1, Temporary Changes

The clocks alarm rang through Yamachi's house at 7:00 am on the first day of the five days it would take for the digimon to be converted into their new formats. Yamachi smashed the snooze button and got out of bed. He took a quick shower and was in his usual formal business attire in 35 minutes. He walked into his small kitchen to find a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast sitting on his dinner table. He cracked a small smile and said, "How long are you planning to do this for, I would hate to get used to your cooking and them have you pack up and leave."

Ronomon quickly appeared in the room in the same style as Renamon and said, "Well as long as I am a guest in your apartment it is my small way of showing my appreciation. I would like to join you for breakfast, but I have an appointment to keep, several appointments for a matter of fact."

"What do you mean by appointments?" Yamachi said taking a bit out of the toast.

"Well the reverse biomerge spell had an option I took advantage of. Instead of trying to get all the tamers into the same room for me to explain everything appropriately I have used this option to make it so they will each wake up this morning at set times, making it so I can give each one an explanation appropriate for the effects of their reverse biomerge. So if you will excuse me Rika and my dear sister are due to be the first to wake up at 7:45."

"Well you have about five minutes now. You better get going." Yamachi said finishing the last bit of his toast and starting into the eggs.

"I'll be done by 1:30, where will I find you."

"I'll be at the Hypnos building until about 12:30 making sure the network is set up correctly, and be back here by 12:45. If you haven't found me by then I'll wait here for you to be finished."

"Then I will see you then." With that Ronomon used his shadow bending powers to disappear into the shadow Yamachi was casting on the floor and reappeared under a tree beside Rika's house. With one smooth leap he jump over the wall and landed silently one the grass. He looked up at the sun and gauged by its position that it was just at 7:45. He was right when he heard rustling coming from Rika's room. He walk near the door and leaned against the wall waiting for the inevitable. Rika had just stepped out of bed and was walking to her bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She never looked up until she had given herself 4 good splashes. When she did she didn't believe what she saws, she rubbed her eyes again and looked in the mirror. Ronomon was still waiting outside when he started to say, "3…2…1…" and when Ronomon should have said zero a loud scream was heard coming from Rika's room. She then ran out side in her pajamas and ran up to the pond to see if someone was just trying to play a trick on her, but her eyes met the same image in the pool. Her reflection looked back at her in the pool, her face normal as usual, but instead of her ears she had someone else's, Renamon's. She then turned realizing Ronomon was standing their. He started walking toward her and said, "Behold the effects of the reverse biomerge. You have now taken on some of the traits of my sister. You have noticed you have her ears, but you if you look you will see you have Renamon's purple arm guards, her tail, and her legs." Rika looked to see Ronomon was right. On her arms were Renamon's purple arm guards. She felt around her back and was quickly able to find she had grown a tail exactly like Renamon's, and she lifted her pant leg to confirm that she did have Renamon's legs and waist. She then saw Ronomon pick up Rika's D-Power of her night stand. She turned to ask what he was doing when she saw her D-Power start to glow and then change into item that looked a lot like a digital wrist watch.

Rika stared for a second and then shouted. "What have you done to my D-Power?"

"Calm down Rika, I will return it to normal once I have reformed Renamon into her usual self, but now it will serve as a moderator between your spirit and Renamon's." Ronomon said as he started to walk toward Rika.

"What do you mean?" Rika said in an accusing voice.

"I mean that not only is Renamon's data in your body, her spirit is in their as well, and right now she is quietly waiting in your brain for a chance to talk to you. This device I call the D-Switch." As Ronomon said this he placed the device under Rika's new arm guards and around her wrist

"The D-Switch?" Rika said this and looked down at the device. All it had was a small screen that had her name displayed on it. Under that screen two small square buttons, one red and one blue. The red one currently had a light glow to it. She looked up at the blue fox digimon with a quizzical look.

"Here, let me explain. I want you to try something for me. I want you to close your eyes and think about something as if you were saying to Renamon. Talk to her as if she was standing right beside you, but don't say it out loud, just think it."

"Why should I do that?"

"Just do it, you may be surprised."

Rika didn't get why he was asking her to do this, but she decided to try it. She closed her eyes and thought, "_Huh, so Renamon, how have things been?"_

"_Oh it has been just wonderful Rika, thank you for asking."_

Rika's eyes quickly flew open, had she just heard Renamon's voice in her head. Ronomon saw the surprised look on Rika's face and said, "Yes, you did just hear Renamon. That is how you can communicate with her, but you can do it without closing your eyes. I just had you do that, thought it would add to the effect. Now I need you to push the blue button on your D-Switch."

Rika did as she was asked and pushed the blue button and suddenly felt the sensation as if she was moving. When she got her senses back she looked around and saw she had been taken to some sort of control room. She also noticed that her body was back to normal, she didn't have Renamon's arm guards or her tail. She looked around; in the corner of the room was a door, when she looked inside it she saw a small room with a bed, a kitchen, and another door that she assumed lead to a bathroom. She closed the door and saw a giant window in the room. When she looked through it she realized that it was her house on the other side of it. She then saw the window grow dark, as if the window was lowering a shutter and then, all of the sudden she felt the same sensation of motion, and when she opened her eyes she saw she was back in her own back yard. She also noticed she, once again, had Renamon's features like her ears. She looked back towards Ronomon. Ronomon gave her a gentle smile and said, "So how was my second soul room. I'm not that great at decorating so I made it so you can modify it with your mind. All you have to do is think about a change and the change will occur, within reason."

"What just happened to me?"

"Your soul was sent to the second soul room that has been created in your mind." Ronomon responded, "That is where Renamon lives while you are in control of your body. That is what happens when you press either the Blue or Red buttons on the D-Switch. It switches who's in control of the body, while the other waits in the soul room. When the red button is active you are in control, but when the blue button is active..." Ronomon stopped his speech and pushed the blue button on Rika's. She was once again whisked away to the soul room, and she then started to hear Ronomon's voice over the speakers suspended on the wall. Ronomon continued, "As I was saying when the blue button is active your spirit is put in the soul room and Renamon takes control of your body. Hay, Renamon, why don't you talk to Rika for a few minutes, but don't talk for to long. I need to keep my schedule of visiting your fellow tamers and giving them a similar explanation, and I was hoping to have you two help me do it. Some of your allies aren't as level headed as you are when it comes to things like this."

Rika then heard Renamon's voice over the speakers and saw that, through the eye window, Renamon had turned to face Ronomon. Rika then heard Renamon say, "I'll try to keep our meeting short." Rika then saw the eye window grow dark and she watched as a hologram of Renamon become visible in the middle of the room.

Renamon was the first to speak, she said, "Rika, how long has it been since we have seen each other?"

Rika responded "It's been one month in the real world, how about the digital world?"

"It's been a month there as well," Renamon said. The two were silent for a moment, they both began to cry. Rika turned her head away, trying to hide her tears, but Renamon could tell how Rika felt because she felt the same way.

The two were silent for about a minute, but then Rika finally said, "Oh Renamon, I've missed you so much." Rika quickly began to run toward Renamon, but when she went to hug the vixen digimon her arms passed right through her. They both looked, the tears welling up in their eyes more the before. They then heard Ronomon say, "Sorry, but you can't make contact with each other while the body is awake. Try it again once one of you has put your body down for the night. All you need to do to put the body to sleep for the night is to depress the button of who ever is in control so neither the blue or red buttons are illuminated. This will cause you both to appear in the soul room. This will allow you two to hug and do all that fun stuff, but I must intrude. I have a schedule to keep, and you have yet to tell me if you are planning to give me a hand with the rest of tamers."

Rika took control of the body again and said, "We have decided to help you, but Renamon will be the one in control while you are traveling. I don't know how to move like her."

"I understand, it will be nice to see if my sister can still beat me in a race; you up for it Renamon."

Renamon now took control of the body and said, "Just tell me where we are going, and I'll beat you there with a minute to spare."

"Glad to hear it my dear sister, we are heading to Takato's. Ready…Set…GO!" With that Ronomon was off, with Rika/Renamon right behind him. They day continued in much the same way. When they arrived at each tamers house they saw the changes that occurred to them and gave them the same run down as Ronomon had given to Rika/Renamon. Rika and Renamon were amazed how lucky they were. If Rika was to wear the right clothes she and Renamon could walk down the street without raising any suspicion, but some of the other tamers weren't as lucky. Takato's skin had turned red, he had Guilmon's odd ears, and he had grown two long thick claws on both of his hands. Henry's skin had turned white with green markings like Terriermon's, and he also grew Terriermon's ears. Suzie had undergone similar changes, but with Lopmon's features instead of Terriermon's. Ryo had grown Cyderdramon's wings, claws, and had become clad in his armor. Kazu had become covered in armor that made him greatly resemble his partner Guardromon. Kenta was lucky like Rika, and all he had happen to him was that he grew a giant red heart on his chest, and Marineangemon's skin color. Then they got to Jeri. Jeri's hair had grown long enough that it reached her waste. She had also gotten taller, and had taken on Leomon's skin color. She also had found she had Leomon's sword on her belt and some of his other clothing. Finally they got to Ai and Mako's house. Marco had taken on some of Beelzemon's traits, which Ronomon had found odd, but accepted. While Ai took on the traits of Calumon, this was because of the fact the two humans had shared Impmon as a partner. This left one of them was an open space during the procedure, so Ronomon decided to allow Calumon a chance to return as well, so he had talked to the pair of tamers before he had done the reverse biomerge spell. Ai had agreed to be Calumon's host while his data was being converted. Ronomon and Rika/Renamon had returned to Rika's house around 1:00 in the afternoon.

Ronomon turned to his willing assistant and said, "Thank you, with your help as a speaker and visual aid I am done about fifteen minutes earlier then I expected. I must say, Renamon you were a little slower on the return trip, why is that.'

"Who said Renamon was in control on the way home," Rika said as she turned to smile at the slightly startled blue fox.

"Well," Ronomon said, "That would explain it. I must applaud you Rika; you did very well for what I assume was your first time."

"Yes, it was my first time, and thank you for the complement, but now I have to go tell my mom and grandma about this."

"Oh, don't worry about that, they have a full understanding of the situation as do all the parents and family of the tamers. Well good bye Rika, Renamon. I will see you to in the morning."

"What do you mean by that?" Rika asked

"Well this is a very, very powerful and advanced spell. I just want to keep tabs on the progress of the spell with each tamer, and hopefully take care of any unforeseen problems. Well, till tomorrow you two, don't stay up to late. You need your rest, and that shouldn't be a problem. If you do recall from earlier I told you what happens when the body is asleep." With that Ronomon stepped into the shadow of a tree and melted into it, leaving Rika/Renamon alone in the garden. Rika just sat their looking at her reflection in the water. She couldn't believe what had happened over the past day. She had seen Renamon again, and they were actually biomerged together, though not in the usual way. Rika turned and headed inside the house where her mother and grandmother were just sitting down to dinner. They turned to look at her when she came into the room, but Rika was amazed at how they looked at her. Not in surprise or anger about what she did, but in a calm, understanding way. They knew that after 4 more days they would have their Rika back and she would have her best friend and partner back. Rika sat down and began to eat, the whole group was quite for a while when Mikino finally broke the silence and said, "So where were you all day?"

Rika turned to her mother and said, "Ronomon came by right when I woke up and filled me in on what had happened to me and the functions of the D-Switch. He then asked me and Renamon to help him give the same explanation to all the other tamers. According to Ronomon they seemed to take it a lot better after seeing how it wasn't just them, but that all the tamers had gone through similar changes."

"You mentioned something called a D-Switch. Yamachi told us what it did, but were still a little confused about it. Can you explain it again?" Rika's grandmother, Seiko, asked.

"Sure," Rika said, "Depending on which button I press on this device it changes who has control over my body, or should I say our body. Here I'll show you." Rika then moved her arm guard out of the way and pressed the blue button. Mikino and Seiko watched as Rika closed her eyes and then opened them. The two then noticed that Rika's eyes had changed. They were not her violet eyes, but a solid blue color. They looked at Rika for a few moments when Renamon, who had control of the body now, said in her usual cool voice, "Hello again, it is nice to be able to talk to you and Seiko."

"What are you taking about Rika; you were just talking to us." Mikino said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Your right, you were just talking to Rika, but you aren't talking to her right now, you are talking to me, Renamon."

"I think we get the D-Switch now, but where is Rika right now?"

"She is in what Ronomon called the second soul room. It is a place in the human brain where someone can store a second soul. It's what allows some people to have duel personalities. Rika is in their right now, and don't worry. She is comfortable in there. I know I am when she has control over the body."

"So," Seiko asked, "Either you are in control of Rika's body, or Rika is, but can you both be in control at the same time."

"No, we can't share control," Renamon said, "but, we can make it so neither of us have control."

"What would that accomplish?" Mikino asked.

Renamon responded, "That is how we can let Rika's body sleep. When neither of use are in control of the body the D-Switch puts the Rika's body to sleep."

"How do you wake up then? With neither of you in control, how are you supposed to press the blue or red buttons to resume control, and wake the body up."

"Ronomon didn't tell the tamers this, but he told the digimon. When it is time for one of us to resume control of the body a pair of buttons will appear in the Soul room. They will act like the red and blue buttons on the D-Switch and one of us will be put in control of the body depending on which on of the buttons is pushed. The buttons disappear when someone is control, and control of this function is returned to the D-Switch's physical buttons."

"Well, that is good to know, thank you Renamon. Would it be all right if could talk to Rika for a while now?"

"Of course." Renamon said as she pressed the red button on the D-Switch. Her eyes closed for a second, and when they were opened the eyes had taken on Rika's violet coloring.

Mikino put her hand on Rika's shoulder and said, "Is that you Rika?"

"Yes mom, it's me," replied Rika as she looked up toward her mother.

"Well this has all been very informative." Seiko broke in, "but our dinner is getting cold." The three of then continued their meal in relative silence except for the occasional blurb about the recent events in town. Most of the other tamers had the same situation, except Terriermon and Impmon were annoying Henry and Marco out of their heads with their constant chatter, and Takato was going nuts because Guilmon kept asking Takato if they could have some bread and peanut butter.

Assistant: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of reverse biomerge. Don't worry, plenty of action will be coming up in the next chapters, I promise. I just needed to use these chapters and maybe some of chapter 5.

**Ronomon**: Also, by the time chapter 5 is over are house guest will be here.

**Assistant:** Then you better finish cleaning. Those dishes still need to be washed.

**Ronomon:** Fine!


	5. Yamachi and Ronomon, Evening of Day 1

**Assistant:** Well, welcome to the 5th chapter of Reverse Biomerge. I would hope you enjoy it, but before we get going I wanted to thank a few people. There are two I wish to thank, and their names are Twilight the Umbreon, and Puppychild. They are two fellow authors here at that have taken the time to review my story. I would hope more of you would review, but I am happy to have just gotten two so far. Now Ronomon take care of the rest. I have to finish cooking your sisters welcome dinner.

**Ronomon:** Sure, Renamon's Assistant doesn't own digimon or the two shows where he got the concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender, Now on to the 5th chapter.

Chapter 5

Yamachi and Ronomon, Evening of Day 1

Ronomon and Yamachi were just getting back to Yamachi's apartment around this time. Yamachi went and plopped down on his couch, exhausted from having to set up most of the Hypnos network by himself because of the incompetence of the construction workers. Ronomon had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water to sooth his very tired voice. He then returned and took a seat on the couch with Yamachi. Yamachi had turned on the TV and was watching the news when Ronomon said, "So how did the set up go at Hypnos?"

"Terrible," Yamachi replied, "I swear that those construction workers were as dumb as doornails. They almost blew the entire system up because they didn't think to ask me if they had connected the new Juggernaut core correctly. Luckily I was walking by when I saw them about to turn it on and stopped them. I would have been done at noon like I told you, but I just spent the last 6 hours disconnecting and reconnecting the Juggernaut core. They had only one wire connected correctly. Only one blasted wire."

"Let me guess, it was the power cord."

"Yes, so they were sure it at least had power, but not if it was going to be a supercomputer or a bomb." With that Yamachi let out a long sigh and Ronomon chuckled at this.

"Looks like I had the lesser of two evils today, but when you have to work with such minds as Kazu and Kenta you know it is going to be a long day." At this Yamachi laughed. He had come to know the kids better over the month that their partners had been gone. He knew just how right Ronomon was about the mental capacity of those two.

"Well, it's about dinner time, why don't I treat you tonight." Yamachi said looking over at Ronomon who now gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" He asked after a few seconds.

"I know about this nice Italian restaurant that is just a few blocks from here. You feel like eating out tonight. I think you have something to celebrate. Your spell is working and the digimon's data is starting to be converted."

"You are correct, the process has begun, but we can not let our guards down. To retrieve the digimon's data from the digital world I had to make the last connection between the two worlds, a gateway the size of a pinhole, a bit larger. By doing this I may have made it possible for digimon to Bioemerge again, though it can't be anything bigger then Cyberdramon, but still there are some truly powerful digimon that would fit that description, but your right. Tonight is a nigh to celebrate, but how can I go out to eat if I don't have a penny to my name. Besides that I don't think I fit the dress code. Oh, what's that old saying? No shirt, no shoes, no service."

"Even though you have made several good points I have an answer to all of them. First, this dinner is my treat so you don't have to worry about money. Second, I have made arrangements with the manager and he is willing to serve you if you promise to leave you weapons here, and the third reason you are going to join me for dinner is I have already made the reservations, and I won't take no for a answer." With that Yamachi turned to grab his coat off the hook. Ronomon just stared at him. He then let out a sigh, took off his swords, bow and quiver, and followed Yamachi out the door thinking, "_I can't believe he got the better of me in a word fight. I must think of a way to repay him for this." _The restaurant was a family style restaurant.

When Ronomon and Yamachi arrived Yamachi turned to the blue fox digimon and said, "Now I have to speak with the manager to make sure our table is ready. Please wait out here in the lobby, and try not to causer trouble." Yamachi then turned and headed into the restaurant leaving Ronomon waiting with one of the waitresses in the front lobby. He looked around and saw that Yamachi was right. This seemed to be a very nice restaurant, and he had to admit the smell of the food was starting to make him hungry. He then noticed that the waitress was staring at him with a bit of fear showing in her eyes. He decided to ease her nerves and sat down in one of the nearby chairs in the waiting lobby. The waitress seemed to calm down once he had been sitting there for a few minutes. He watched as several groups of people walked by, and as they were taken to their seats. Ronomon couldn't understand what was taking Yamachi so long, but after waiting about 20 more minutes Yamachi returned with the manager. When they came into the waiting lobby they saw Ronomon and were relieved he hadn't left yet. The manager walked up to Ronomon and said, "Welcome, I hope you haven't been too inconvenienced by the wait. I was on the phone with the owner making sure this was prearranged as Mr. Yamachi said it was. I have a table prepared for you two." The manager then turned to one of the waiters and said, "Please take them to their table, its number 17 in the non-smoking area." The waiter smiled nicely and motioned for Ronomon and Yamachi to follow him. Ronomon glared at Yamachi for a few seconds, then stood up, and began following the waiter to the table. Yamachi smiled and said under his breath, "I can tell already this is going to be one interesting meal." The two were soon seated in the middle of a large room full of other restaurant patrons. They were seated and the waiter gave them their menus, and filled their glasses with some water. Ronomon could already feel the eyes of the other diners. He then said quietly said to Yamachi, "I hope this wasn't a bad idea. I am getting a vibe from this room that if I was even hiccup it would cause a mass panic. I think I should just leave."

Ronomon was about to get up and leave when Yamachi said, "Would you stop being so paranoid. So what if you were to cause a mass panic, that just mean we would get our food faster. Besides, I've been looking around the room and I know many of these business people. Once they relive I was the one that brought you here they will calm down. Most people I have worked with hold my judge of character in high regard." Ronomon was about to protest when the waiter came back and asked if they were ready to order. Yamachi quickly began to spell out his order in great detail allowing Ronomon to quickly flip through the menu and make a decision himself. Once Yamachi finished his order Ronomon gave the waiter his. The waiter bowed slightly, said it their food would be out in about 20 minutes, and left the two alone. Ronomon had to admit, but in the short time the waiter was here it seemed most of the people in the room had gotten used to his presence and had returned to their meals and conversations. The two were soon were enjoying a fine meal, even though some of the other customers still looked a little uneasy around them. Then, half way through his meal, Ronomon felt an odd tugging on his tail. He put down what he was eating and turned around to see two small boys looking up at him with giant eyes. Ronomon looked at them for a second and then turned back to his meal, noticing Yamachi was stifling a laugh. He was about to tell Yamachi off when he felt the same tugging. He turned around to see that the two boys were still there, but that they were now joined by 6 other small children. He looked about the group; all of them were staring at him in aw. Ronomon finally said, "Uhhhh… Hi, how are you?' With that the small group of kids quickly turned around and scurried away, leaving a very confused Ronomon. When he turned he saw Yamachi was about to break out in laughter. Ronomon gave the man a quick glare and said, "It wasn't that funny."

Yamachi regained his composure and said, "Maybe for you, but I thought it was very funny."

Ronomon continued to glare at Yamachi and said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that" He then returned to his food. In about ten minutes he realized that his tail was being tugged on again. He looked up to see Yamachi was trying to stop himself from laughing so hard he was tearing up slightly. Ronomon knew what he would find if he turned around, so he didn't. He just finished his meal trying to ignore the constant annoyance of his tail being pulled. Once he finished he waited for Yamachi to do the same. He then felt a sharp pain in his back as one of the kids started poking him with a fork. He then couldn't take any more and turned around to glare at the children. The whole group looked up when he did this and stepped back a little when they saw the glare they were being given by the blue fox digimon. Yamachi had then just gotten out of his seat and walked over to Ronomon's side of the table. He then turned to the group of children and said, "Is there something I can assist you with."

One small boy step forward and said, "Is he a digimon?"

Yamachi smiled and, to Ronomon's regret, said, "Yes, his name is Ronomon."

The whole group turned back to Ronomon and in unison said, "Cooool." Then they all started to blather on, asking about 20 questions a minute of the blue fox. Ronomon turned to Yamachi and said, "You know I'll get you for this."

"Consider it your way of paying me back for this fine meal. I want you to keep these kids entertained for about ten minutes while I go pay our tab and thank the manager, agreed."

Ronomon sat there a moment, but then replied, "Agreed." He then sighed and turned to the group of children, and for the next ten minutes tried to satisfy their constant thirst for knowledge about the him and the digital world. When Yamachi returned Ronomon was about to rip his own fur out, and was thankful when Yamachi had shooed the eager bunch of munchkins away. He then turned to Ronomon and said, "Well, shall we head back."

Ronomon turned to him and said, "I'll meet you there." With that his melted into the shadow of the table and Yamachi walked out of the Restaurant with a smile on his face thinking, "_Man that was worth it. Got a fine meal and some dinner theater featuring Ronomon and the children of a thousand questions?_" Yamachi then stepped out of the restaurant and started heading back, wonder what else could happen over the next 4 days.

**Ronomon:** Well, it was a short chapter, but one to hopefully tickle your funny bone. Renamon should be here by the start or end of chapter 6.

**Assistant:** Yeah, so keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Day 2, No rest for the weary

**Assistant:** Well welcome back. The moment of truth has come, Renamon is due to arrive at the end of this chapter, and Ronomon is wearing a hole in the floor.

**Ronomon:** What are you talking about?

**Assistant:** What am I talking about, you have been pacing in that same spot for the past hour. Relax; Renamon won't blow up if everything isn't perfect.

**Ronomon:** I just want everything to be perfect, you see, she and Rika had a fight. That's kinda why she is coming over.

**Assistant:** Oh, you're just giving her some moral support.

**Ronomon:** That and a roof over her head.

**Assistant:** Hmmm. All right then. Oh and before I forget, I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

**Ronomon:** We would also like to thank the three people who have reviewed the story so far. Your input is valued. Also for one of the reviewers who asked Assistant has enabled the anonymous review, for those to lazy to log in when they review a story. Now, let's continue our story.

Chapter 6

Day 2, No rest for the weary.

It was about 8:00 in the morning when Rika decided to get out of bed. She and Renamon had worked out a deal where they would trade control through out the day, but Rika was the one in control when it cam to things dealing with personal hygiene. She showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in her usual attire of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, this one with a broken heart on it since her one with a normal heart was in the wash. Rika was leaving her room when she heard Renamon's voice in her head. Renamon was saying, "So, what's on our schedule for today."

"_I don't have anything planned," _Rika thought back to her partner, "_but I'm sure we will be able to find something to do, or my mother will have something already planned." _Rika then heard her mother calling through the house for her to come to breakfast. When she got there her mother was the only one in the kitchen.

This made Rika ask, "Where's grandma?"

"She isn't feeling that well today so she is still in bed. Since she can't keep and eye on you today you get to come with me to work." Her mother replied. This made Rika sigh; she knew where this was leading. They would go to her mothers modeling agency, and through the entire day her mother would ask her to just try a few poses in front of the camera. It was her mother's newest technique in trying to make Rika become a module just like her. Rika sighed heavily and sat down to breakfast. When she was just finishing her meal an Idea popped into her head. She said to her mother, "All right, I will go with you to the modeling agency today, but I need to go to my room for a second. With that Rika quickly left the room and shut herself in her bedroom. She then closed her eyes and thought to Renamon, "_Hay Renamon, want to do me a favor?"_

Renamon replied to this, "This favor wouldn't have anything to do with me having control of the body while were at your mother's modeling agency, would it?"

"_Nothing gets by you Renamon, so will you do it."_

"Why not," Renamon replied, "I may just get to see why the heck you hate it so much, though you can't yell at me if I decide to make your mother happy by striking a few poses."

"_Go right ahead, I'll just tell her that you were the one in control, and she will hound you instead of me." _With that Rika pressed the blue button on her D-Switch and, with Renamon in control; the duo left Rika's room. They meet Mikino at the car. Renamon saying under her breath "Lets just see what this modeling thing is all about."

Across town at the Matsukie Bakery a loud snore could be heard coming from the bedroom of Takato Matsukie. A loud rapping came from his bedroom door. It was Takato's mother, she was yelling at the top of her lungs, "Takato, its time to get up. TAKATO!" With that the red button on Takato's D-Switch illuminated, and Takato slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, yawned and shouted back to her, "I'm up, I'M UP."

It took Takato about 45 minutes to finish waking up and get ready for the day. As he began to head down stairs to his families Bakery he thought he heard a loud snore. At first he thought it was his father, but soon realized it wasn't anyone he could see. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The snoring got louder, and Takato confirmed what he had feared. It was Guilmon in the Soul Room. He was still sawing some heavy logs. Takato tried to ignore the noise as he got ready to help his parents in the bakery. He couldn't believe that even looking like he did they had him working. He got ready, but ten minutes later he couldn't stand Guilmon's snoring and closed his eyes. He then got his mind ready and thought as if he was shouting as loud as he could, "GUILMON, IF I HAVE TO BE AWAKE RIGHT NOW SO DO YOU."

This caused Guilmon to slowly raise his head, and uncurl him self from his comfortable position in the soul room. He then yawned and said in a sleepy voice, "Why did you get me up Takatomon."

Takato smiled slightly and then said, "How many times must you call me that, it is just Takato."

"Sorry Takato," Guilmon responded

"Why were you so tired?"

"I got bored yesterday and decided to just run around in here, but it made me really tired.

"Well we got another day of working in the bakery, ready to help me make some Guilmon bread."

"YEAH, Guilmon bread, Guilmon bread, it's a piece of bread shaped just like my head." Guilmon chanted as Takato walked into the back room and began to kneed some dough, which he found difficult because he was constantly cutting the bread with his newly acquired claws. "Yep," Takato said to his mother, who was watching him, trying in vain to kneed the dough, "This is going to be a great day."

In another part of Town a young boy and little sister were enjoying breakfast. Though eating through their now elongated ears was proving a hassle. Finally Henry Wong gave up, and pressed the blue button on his D-Switch, soon Terriermon was in control of the body and he could hear Henry's voice in his head saying, "Why don't you satisfy our grumbling gut, you are the one with the experience of eating through these ears. Henry soon left the central part of the Soul Room and headed to the small living space to make some toast so he could at least put something in his mouth without getting them blasted ears on his plate. Suzie had saw Henry activate his D-Switch, she waited a few seconds and then asked, "Tewweiwmon, why did Henwy do that?"

Terriermon turned to look at Suzie, and said as he grabbed one of her ears, "He thought I would have a better time eating through these ears you and him have recently received." After saying that Terriermon saw the meal before him and started to eat, enjoying every bit. This was because since Henry and he had become joined, Henry had been in control of their body when ever they had eaten anything. Suzie thought about this and decided to do the same, and it proved beneficial for both of them. The two digimon had a much better time eating the food then the tamers had. This also gave Henry and Suzie time to think about how they could get out of the house. They had spent all of Day 1 of the spell inside at their parent's wishes, but they couldn't stand doing it today, it was a little cloudy outside, but otherwise it was a beautiful day to be outside. The brother and sister continued to think, while their digimon filled their plates a second time and began to stuff their faces again.

The story was same what ever tamer you were looking at. Each were getting up and discovering a little more about their partners. Learning about both the advantages and the disadvantages of being a digital monster, or at least part digimon. Ronomon and Yamachi were also having a semi normal morning. Ronomon had cooked a nice breakfast again, and the he was preparing for a day of checking up on the Tamers, when he noticed that Yamachi had not dressed in his usual Business suit, but in a short sleeve, light blue, button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Ronomon stared for a moment until Yamachi turned and said, "What, I don't have to the Hypnos. I decided to join you for your quick romp around the city to check on the tamers. I hope you don't mind."

Ronomon looked at him quite surprised by this, and said, "Sure, but I have a schedule to keep. I was hoping to enjoy a leisurely afternoon, but you can come with me on one condition."

"And what, prey tell, would that be."

"Simple, you take my way of travel, it will take all day if you have to drive to every tamers location, but by taking my way, traveling by shadows, I can get the whole lot of them done in three to three and a half hours. So, do you trust me enough to travel in the realm of shadows?"

"If you were trying to scare me it didn't work." Yamachi said as he stood up from the table and began to take his dishes to the sink, "I think I can handle it, so are we going now, or do you want to wait a minute."

"There is no time like the present," Ronomon said, and then quickly began to say in a very kind, but professional voice, "Attention all passengers, the shadow express is leaving in a few moments. Please, find a decent sized shadow and step on top of it. We will depart when everyone was ready." When Ronomon finished he looked at Yamachi who was shaking his head in disbelief that Ronomon had just done that. He did do as he was asked. He looked around and stepped onto the shadow of the nearby couch. He then saw Ronomon step on the shadow being cast by the diner table and watched as Ronomon sank into the Shadow. He then noticed he was doing the same, but he stayed put, and when he was completely submerged he looked around to see the endless darkness. Yamachi then suddenly had the sensation that he was moving, and very fast for that matter.

He then felt a sudden stop that almost threw him off balance, and felt like he was going up in an elevator. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened him he saw Ronomon watching him as he rose out the shadow of a Tree. He looked around and saw they were in front of a modeling agency. He looked at Ronomon who said, "First pair were visiting is my sister and her tamer Rika." He then began to walk in the door and Yamachi did the same. It didn't go over very well, because as soon as the secretary saw them she called security, and they were being pushed out of the building, but before they could get to the door way they heard a woman saying behind them, "Stop, its okay. I know both of them and I promise they will not get in trouble." The secretary and security guards must have believed them because Ronomon and Yamachi were soon released from the security guards grips.

Yamachi and Ronomon turned to see who their rescuer was and they were thankful to see it was Mikino, Rika's mother and one of the best models at the agency. She motioned them to follow her and they did. Mikino lead the two to an elevator, and after they were on and the doors were closed Mikino asked, "So, what is the occasion Yamachi, thinking about becoming a model."

Ronomon was chuckling at this while Yamachi responded, "Nope, just decided to join Ronomon while he checked up on all the tamers."

Mukino then said, "Good, that outfit you're wearing is terrible. I would stick with your usual attire of a black formal business suit." This was the breaking point for Ronomon and he let out a good laugh, even with Yamachi glaring at him in embarrassment. They got to the 23rd floor of the building and got off the elevator. They followed Mikino through a hallway, passing by many photo studios were modules were posing in elegant dresses to swim ware. They walked for a few minutes when Mikino finally turned and opened the door to one of the Studios. The studio behind the door was one of the simpler rooms. With just the basic set up it had a couple of cameras, a set up of lights, and a white sheet hung against the back wall. They noticed how simplistic the room was compared to the others they saw into while they were walking down the hall.

Mikino then said to them, "Welcome to the simplest studio in the building, our camera test room."

Ronomon turned to look at her and asked, "Camera test, what is a camera test?"

Mikino then replied, "Its just the persons chance to show their stuff and the companies chance to see how they look on film."

Ronomon nodded in an understanding manner and turned when he heard a familiar voice say, "Man, this dress itches." Ronomon looked at Rika/Renamon. She was wearing a simple black dress, with full coverage of her shoulders and a slit down its side for view of the yellow fury legs. I looked at her a moment and turned to see Yamachi in a slight state of shock. I tapped on his shoulder and asked, "Hay, Yamachi. Are you still with us?"

Yamachi was broken from his shock induced coma and said, "Sorry, but I never though I would see Rika in a dress and not scowling at the world in general."

"I looked over at Rika/Renamon, toke a look at the eyes and said, "Well you still have yet to see the day, I do believe it is Renamon in control right now." With that Yamachi turned to look at Renamon and asked, "Really, is that you in control right now Renamon?"

"Yes, but how could you tell it was me with out seeing the D-Switch?"

"It is a little something I added to the spell to help me keep the facts straight about who's in control and whose in the soul room. It's all in the eyes."

"The eyes." Yamachi and Renamon said in relative unison.

"Yes, The old saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul seemed fitting for the situation, so I add to the spell and made it so the eyes would match who ever is control of the body. For example, when Rika is in control her violet eyes can be seen, but when Renamon is in control the eye color is changed to her beautiful blue."

"Really, let's prove it then. Renamon, do you have your D-Switch." Yamachi said as he turned to Renamon.

"Yes," Renamon responded, "and I know where you're heading with this." Renamon then pressed the red button on the D-Switch as Yamachi watched her eyes closely. He didn't notice any change until Renamon blinked. At that moment the eye color changed and so did the control over the body. Yamachi saw the eyes had turned violet, and he then heard Ronomon say, "Do you believe me now, or will you have to examine each tamer's eyes as they change control."

Yamachi turned and said, "Alright, you were right. I did notice the change in eye color." While Yamachi was saying this Rika had already pressed the blue button on the D-Switch and had given control back to Renamon.

"Yeah," Ronomon replied. "It is actually a simple little spell, it modifies a small piece of… the…" The expression on his face suddenly changed from is gentle constant smile to a grimace of anger as he turned to look out the door of the studio. He then turned to see Yamachi and Renamon who were looking at him with looks of worries. "Yamachi, you and Renamon are to remain here. Do not go outside this building for any reason."

Renamon said, "Why are you saying this Ronomon."

"The reason I say this is you may have a fighter's spirit and some of your body, but the body in general is still Rika's and it is no where near as durable against attack as your normal body. I hope what I am sensing is wrong, but no matter if I'm right or wrong I want you to promise me you will stay here until I come back. Will you promise?"

"I don't know what you're sensing, but I will promise you I will not be the one to leave this building."

"Thank you Renamon." Ronomon said as he turned and run out of the room. He entered the stair well and jumped down entire stories as he raced toward the outside of the building. When he finally got outside his fears were realized. There, in the middle of the street was an alchemy circle, no not an alchemy circle, but the alchemy circle; the alchemy circle that allowed him to bring the digimon's data to the real world. He knew that this was a risk he was taking when he used the alchemy. When he used the alchemy circle a similar circle had appeared in the digital world, now the one digimon Ronomon feared had found the circle and was using it to send viral digimon to the real world. That wasn't his greatest fear though. Any bioemerging digimon would have to do what the tamers digimon had to do, they would have to find a human being to reverse biomerge with, but since he wasn't directing the spell the stronger of the two would gain control. In most cases it would be the digimon, and without a D-Switch he had no way of giving the human control over their body again. He frantically looked around and saw the unlucky soul. A person had fainted on the ground, and now was being covered in a cocoon of shadows. When the man emerged he had become clothed in a business suit much like Yamachi would usually wear, but is had a black tie and a gray undershirt. The persons face had turned pale, they had sprouted great bat like wings that appeared to be badly damage. Ronomon watched as the creature got up off the ground.

Ronomon closed his eyes, sensed what souls were in the body, and said, "What have you done with the soul of the human. I know that you are in control Devimon." With that the person who had been infused with a Devimon's data opened his eyes, reveling eyes of pure red.

The Devimon then said, "I may be weaker in this form, but if my understanding of the situation is correct you won't attack me because you would risk hurting the human."

"He might not attack, but I will." Devimon quickly turned to see his challenger and got a Diamond Storm attack right in his face. He step back and picked a few Energy Diamonds out of his head while Ronomon turned to see Rika/Renamon standing on the other side of Devimon in Rika's usual attire of blue jeans and a t-shirt with a heart on it."

"Renamon," Ronomon shouted, "You promised me you would stay inside." Ronomon then noticed the eyes. The eyes were not of his sister, but were of Rika. She then activated here D-Switch giving Renamon control.

Ronomon then heard his sister's cool voice say, "I promised you I would not be the one to leave the building, but Rika was the one to leave. Now I have to fight, because she somehow used me special attack. Now do you want to tell me something?"

"Fine," Ronomon replied turning to the rising Devimon, "When I brought you and the other digimon to the real world I had hoped that my alchemy would not do something, but it did. It remained active, now digimon can bioemerge again. The difference is that they have to bioemerge like you guys did; they have to find a human host. Otherwise their data would begin to dissipate from our world like when your digimon had to return to the digital world." When Ronomon finished saying this Devimon had picked the final piece of diamond out of his face and was turning to fight with Ronomon. When Ronomon noticed this he drew both of his two blades and said, "It is time to free the human from this viral digimon. Renamon I am angry you have gone against my wishes, but now that you're here you can help me. Care to do a little tag team." Renamon nodded at this statement and the two lunged into battle. Devimon saw this and lunged at Ronomon. Devimon began attacking ferociously with his claws, but Ronomon simply blocked each attack with his swords. Devimon then felt a great pain in his back as Renamon had just come down on him with her foot hard. He was down on the ground. They seemed to have won when Devimon began to fidget. Ronomon saw this and said to Renamon, "Quickly, I need you to launch one of your diamond storms at me."

"You want me to attack you, why." Renamon asked while she was glaring at Devimon as he struggled to get up.

"Do it and you will see for yourself." Ronomon replied beginning to enter a low fighting stance.

"If you say so." Renamon said as she jumped into the air and yelled, "DIAMOND STORM." With that she released her devastating special attack at her brother, but instead of harming him the diamonds were absorbed into Ronomon and it seemed that their power was being transferred into his right hand blade. At that same time his left hand blade began to glow a mixture of ruby red, sapphire blue, and jade green. He then ran toward Devimon and shouted, "Let the precious jewels of the earth release your soul, GEM STONE MAILTRUME" With that he released an attack similar to his sisters, but with two key differences. The first was energy crystals were in a rainbow of colors, and the second was they were being released from Ronomon's swords instead of his body directly. The devastating strike hit Devimon hard and after the flash of light emitted by the attack Renamon saw that as the dust cleared there were two people standing there. One was the human man who had been possessed by Devimon. He quickly fainted and fell to the ground after the smoke had cleared. The second entity, Devimon, cringed in pain and broke apart into data. Renamon rushed up to tend to the man's wounds only to find he didn't have a scratch on him. Not even from when she had attacked him directly. She looked up at her brother, who was seething his swords.

She heard Rika from the back of her mind say, "_How the hell did he do that_."

"I'll tell you Rika, the Gem Stone Maelstrom attack was specially created to break apart the fusion produced by my alchemy circle, don't worry though. I have a much nicer method planned for all the tamers and their digimon." Rika and Renamon were shocked. How was he able to hear Rika?

Renamon thought to Rika, "_I hope that was just a lucky guess."_

Rika replied back to her, "_I hope you are right."_

Ronomon then walked up to them and said, "Would you to please stop chatting, we need to get back to Rika's house now so that I can stop the alchemy circle before something really bad gets through." As Ronomon said this Yamachi, Mikino, and some of the other staff member were running towards them. Mikino was rushing toward Rika/Renamon to give them a loving hug, but was stopped by Ronomon. He said, "We don't have time for these things. Yamachi, Renamon, I need you two to come with me to Rika's house. I could go there myself, but I will need Rika/Renamon's help again and Yamachi knows some of the best short cuts through the town."

Yamachi asked, "Why can't we travel by shadows."

"The reason we can't travel by shadows is the alchemy circle had now become so active it is attempting to block any other form of mystic transportation. I could try to over power it, but I wouldn't risk it if I was transporting someone else in the shadows.

"What are you taking about? What alchemy circle." Yamachi asked again.

"I will explain everything on the way, but now we have a long run ahead of us and we need to get moving now. " With that the group of three started running toward Rika's house, Ronomon and Rika/Renamon ran along the roof tops while Yamachi had borrowed a set of walky talkies and a car from the Modeling agency. Yamachi picked up his walky talky and said into it, "All right were heading to Rika's. I think it is about time you fill me in on the situation."

Ronomon spoke into his walky talky and said, "Your right, this is the situation." The grouped continued to speed through the town towards Rika's house, but it wouldn't be that simple. Somewhere in Shinjuku Park the alchemy circle appeared again and this time a person jogging by became the new host to the newest digimon to enter the real world. Her clothing changed into a long black leather evening dress, with a sleeve on one side and a tattered one on the other. Her skin turned pale and her eyes became a solid red. The woman got up and jumped into the air which caused to great wings to appear that were similar to Devimon's. She shouted as she rose into the sky, "I must take revenge for the death of my master, Ronomon you are hunted by LadyDevimon."

**Assistant:** Finally I get to some action, and it will only continue when I post chapter 7

_Knock, Knock._

**Ronomon:** That's Renamon, you ready Assistant.

**Assistant:** I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

**Ronomon:** (goes over and opens the door) Hi yeah Renamon.


	7. A New Tamer and a New Champion

**Assistant:** Well, Renamon just got settled in, and Ronomon had began to calm down.

**Ronomon:** Ahhh, she needs water. (Ronomon sprints into the room and then to the kitchen. We hear water running, and Ronomon sprints back to Renamon with a glass of water in hand.)

**Assistant:** Well, a little bit. I swear he must be the best big brother in the world. Oh well, I can't be worried about that. I have a disclaimer to do. , I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender. Now on to the 7th chapter,

_(We hear a crash in the other room and Renamon yelling something that should never be repeated)_

**Assistant:** I better go check on that, enjoy the story.

Chapter 7

A New Tamer and a New Champion.

Ronomon, Rika/Renamon, and Yamachi were still speeding through the town towards Rika's house, though the travel was difficult. The alchemy circle had been making their travel difficult. First it had made every stop light in the city turn red. It then began trying to take control of Yamachi's car, but because of Ronomon's quick actions the alchemy circle had been stopped and they were able to continue their journey. The alchemy circle was also causing some random destruction. The reason it was causing this destruction was it need elemental energy, and without Ronomon there to feed the circle the necessary elemental forces it need to steal them from anywhere and anything. Rika was the one currently in control of her and Renamon's body. As she and Ronomon were bounding across the roof tops with Yamachi following about a block behind them in the modeling agency's car. Ronomon had to admit the Rika was doing pretty well to keep up with him.

As they jumped from roof top to roof top she said, "I hope we don't run into any more digimon/human infusions."

"I must agree," Ronomon replied, "I am also worried about who the next bioemergant will be." As if on queue Yamachi came in over the walky talky and said, "Hay you two, I have a bit of a problem down here."

Ronomon responded, "What kind of problem?"

Yamachi shouted, "The kind of problem that only you two can deal with." Ronomon and Rika turned and saw Yamachi's car was being attacked by a human/digimon fusion. The two rushed down to the street level and while they ran Rika gave control of the body to Renamon, knowing Renamon would be better in a fight then her. When they arrived Yamachi had just escaped the car when he had caught fire. Ronomon rushed up to him, grabbed him, and ran out the way. As soon as they turned to run the cars gas had caught fire and it exploded. While the smoke billowed they could hear the laughter of the human/digimon. Ronomon drew his swords and walked toward the attacker.

When he got near to her he said, "It is time I separate your evil from the good of the person you attacked, LadyDevimon."

"That must make you Ronomon." She said as she turned toward him, "I have been looking for you?"

"Why have you been looking for him?" Yamachi said to the beast in a harsh voice, trying to hide the fact he was quite surprised when this thing attacked him with such power.

LadyDevimon turned toward Yamachi and said, "I have been searching for him for one reason. To kill him and avenge the death of my master Devimon." With that she turned her attention back toward Ronomon and lunged toward him. Ronomon took on a fighting stance and with that the battle began. Ronomon was truly having trouble with this one. He wasn't getting hurt, but LadyDevimon's attacks were coming to fast and he couldn't find a large enough window to strike. All he could do was defend and he knew that eventually he would tire and she would be able to get some of her attacks to land on his flesh instead of his swords' steel. Renamon and Yamachi watched this in horror. Renamon would have jumped in already, but she knew that would be too great of risk. With her current body she can fight, but one hit from that digimon could be fatal, and then not only would she die but Rika would to. So she stood their ready to defend Yamachi. Yamachi was also watching this. Not worrying about if he should go help, but whether or not Ronomon was going to be alright. Yamachi had to admit that over the several days that he had spent with Ronomon he had gotten used to seeing the blue fox in the mornings, cooking breakfast. Yamachi started to play with his lighter. He wanted to help Ronomon so much, but how could he. He wasn't like the kids. He wasn't a tamer. He couldn't just swipe a card and make everything better, but he felt he had to do something. He had become attached to Ronomon, enjoyed his quite nature, his cool temper, and his ability to make him laugh. He was one of the few people in the world that Yamachi knew he could talk to about anything. Just as he began to think of this he heard a yell of pain as Ronomon was thrown back against the wall of a nearby building. LadyDevimon had caught both of his swords in her hands and dealt him a devastating blow to his stomach with her knee. Then while he was distracted she had used her special attack, its force sent him flying. Renamon and Yamachi quickly ran up, but were stopped, not by LadyDevimon, but by Ronomon. He was holding his paw up in a message to stop. He then picked up his blades again and resumed the battle, even though he was already badly injured. Yamachi was amazed. Ronomon was putting his life on the line to save him and Rika/Renamon. He could understand Rika/Renamon, but when Ronomon had stopped the pair he had shifted his eyes from Rika/Renamon to him and had sent the message to Yamachi, through his eyes, that he wanted him to stay where it was safe. He couldn't though. He felt a felling in his heart that spread to the rest of his body. He couldn't just stand there. He had to help Ronomon, and was willing to give up his own life to just give Ronomon a fighting chance. Just then Ronomon had been shoved against a wall again and was in LadyDevimon's clutches. Just when she was preparing her finishing blow something appeared before Yamachi. It was a sphere of light, and as he lifted his hands to touch it the ball disappeared, but there was something in Yamachi's hand. He look down in pure shock, it was a digivice. Much like the tamers, but it had a black plastic case instead of white and had sapphire blue parts on it. The D-Power was still glowing when Yamachi came to his senses and pointed it at Ronomon. A beam of pure white light shot out of it and hit Ronomon. In an instant Ronomon's wounds were healed, and something else was happening. A digital field appeared and Ronomon began to Digivolve.

_Ronomon digivolve to…_

When the field disappeared and the smoke cleared they saw the end result of the digivolution. The creature still looked a lot like Ronomon, but he had gained some samurai style armor on his feet, shines, chest, shoulders, and arms. He had also gained a large shield on his left arm which had an alchemy circle embedded in it. His two swords were replaced with one and he had lost his bow and quiver of arrows. He had a long sapphire blue cape draping from his shoulders. On the outside of they saw another large alchemy circle, while on the inside was an image of the night sky. The new digimon drew his sword, and as he did the sword began to glow a bright shinning white. Yamachi looked at this marvel, and then turned his head when he heard Renamon say, "Apprenticemon, champion level digimon. The evolved form of Ronomon this digimon is the Apprentice to an ultimate level digimon named Elementalmon. He has a strong mastery of the elements and of alchemy. His special attacks are elemental shield, elemental swords, and the Ying Yang Beam." Yamachi turned his head again to look at the new form of Ronomon. Had he done this, was the feeling he had to help Ronomon strong enough to make him digivolve. What else could explain it?

With no more worries about who would win the fight Yamachi yelled to Apprenticemon, "Now I hope you can defeat this witch, and free the lady she has possessed."

Yamachi heard Apprenticemon say, "Give me five minutes." With that he lunged at the still shocked LadyDevimon, but this time she was on the defensive and doing much .worse then Ronomon at defending herself. In 2 minutes she was on the ground on the brink of destruction. Apprenticemon was standing over her when he suddenly turned to Rika/Renamon and said, "Another Diamond Storm please." Renamon, who had been watching the fight in aw, snapped back into reality and obliged Apprenticemon by throwing a Diamond Storm at him. Yet again the attack was absorbed by him, but this time his shield began to glow with the light of Renamon's Diamond Storm. Then Apprenticemon raised his sword and it turned black and began to glow with a dark haze around it. He then inserted the blade into a slot in the back of his shield, and activated the alchemy circle on the shields face. The shield's image quickly morphed into the symbol for Ying and Yang. It then began to glow much brighter. As Apprenticemon yelled, "Ying Yang Beam" he pointed his shield at LadyDevimon much like when Gallantmon uses his shield of the just. The shield sent out a beam as wide as the shield itself. The beam was a swirling mixture of white and black energy. It hit LadyDevimon with deadly accuracy, but as with the Gem Stone Maelstrom all it did was return the girl to normal and vanquished LadyDevimon. While Renamon was going to see if the girl was alright Yamachi walked up beside the now 9ft tall blue fox. He looked up to notice that the Apprentices eyes were tearing up slightly.

Yamachi joked, "What's with you Apprenticemon, did digivolving make it so you can't cook anymore."

"It's not that Yamachi. I just can't believe I have a tamer now." Apprenticemon said as he turned and knelt so his eyes were closer to Yamachi's eye level.

Yamachi responded, "Well I am quite surprised myself that I get to be a tamer at all, it seemed to only be a place for kids."

"Well will just have to show them all that the older generation can do this stuff just as well as they can, if not better."

"Yeah, you're right, but please tell me you have mastered Dedigivolving, I don't want to have you waiting outside in the park. Standing there waiting to get back down to your usual 6ft height." As in response Apprenticemon closed his eyes and began to glow, he changed back into his rookie form and said, "Is that proof enough."

Yamachi smiled and said, "Yep, now let's get going, we are still a fair ways from Rika's house." Yamachi began to run, but before he had gotten 10 steps away he felt something pick him up in its arms. It was Ronomon, and with Rika/Renamon running right beside them they made much better time to Rika's house.

Back a Rika's house the alchemy circle which Ronomon had drawn there reactivated. This time the target was not a human, but a swarm of bats that had taken to using the nearby tree as a home. All of them were dragged into the circle's area and with a bright flash they all disappeared. In their place sat a digimon who was created from all the smaller living animals in the area. His body was exactly like it was in the digital world, but it was in the real. He turned and said, "I have been brought here to stop someone from getting rid of this alchemy circle. That digimon has promised me rule of this world if I oblige so, let these trouble makers come. I, Myotismon, am easily capable of destroying a few week digimon to secure my place as ruler of this world.

**Assistant:** Finally, I know you all saw it coming, Yamachi is the new tamer. Remember though that Ronomon is still mine and is only playing the part in the story.

(_Renamon walks into the room, and sits down on the couch. She begins to flip through the TV channels)_

**Assistant:** Hi Renamon

**Renamon:** Hi

**Assistant:** Where is Ronomon?

**Renamon:** He's out cold on my bed.

**Assistant:** What happened?

**Renamon:** He spilt that water on me and I was already tired of his obsessing.

**Assistant:** Would you watch this story then, I better go make sure he doesn't need medical attention.

**Renamon:** Fine.


	8. Three parts of one whole

**Renamon:** Hello everyone. Usually Assistant would be in here getting you set up for the next chapter, but he is currently busy tending to Ronomon. Last time we meet I gave him a good wallop for spilling water on me. I now feel a little bad for hitting him so hard, but I will apologize later. Now for the technical junk, Renamon's Assistant does not own digimon or the two shows where he got the concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

(_Assistant walks into the room)_

**Renamon**: Hi

**Assistant:** I just came in here to tell everyone to enjoy this chapter. Now I got to get Ronomon so more ice. See ya latter Renamon.

Chapter 8

Ronomon, Renamon, and SatinRenamon, Three parts of one whole.

Ronomon, Rika/Renamon, and Yamachi could see her house now. They were only a few blocks away when Ronomon suddenly stopped. Rika, who was in control of the body right now, quickly stopped as well and asked, "What is the matter now."

Ronomon let Yamachi get down from his arms and he said, "I sense another digimon fusion near by, but this one has a strange feel to it. Rika, would you please stay here and guard Yamachi, I am going to scout around your house, make sure are access to the rouge alchemy circle isn't blocked."

Rika walk back toward the two and said, "Just be careful you, if you get hurt me and Renamon will be stuck like this, and I don't think your sister would appreciate it much either."

"Don't worry," Ronomon replied as he walked to the edge of the building, "My stealth skills are much better then my sisters, and she could hide from anyone. Now, what does that say about my skills?" After turning and giving Rika and Yamachi a confident smile and jumped into the air, disappearing into the shadow cast by a nearby billboard. After a moment of silence Rika turned to Yamachi who was just sitting there looking into the setting sun. There trek across town had taken most of the day. The sun set was unusually beautiful today as Yamachi stared into it, deep in thought.

Rika waited several minutes when she finally walked over to Yamachi and said, "How are you doing, do you want to talk about something?"

Yamachi stood there another few moments and said, "I just thought the whole digimon taming thing was for the youth, but here I am, holding a D-Power and working with my own digimon partner, it is all just so much to take in."

"Yeah, I remember when I first meet Renamon. It was hard to believe at first, but now look at use. Look at what I am willing to do if it means she can be with me here in the real world. I have made my body hers, just has she has done on several notable occasions when we become Sakuyamon."

"But what does it mean to be a tamer? I just don't know how I can be of any help to him."

"What do you mean? You already have been a huge help to him. He wouldn't have been able to defeat LadyDevimon with out your help, and with these two cards you can be even more help." Rika then pulled out of her card holster two cards, and handed them to Yamachi. Yamachi first looked down at the cards then up at Rika. She had just given him a standard digivolution card and a blue card.

Yamachi waited for several minutes and said, "But, don't you and Renamon need them."

"Don't worry about it," Rika as she turned to look at the sunset as well, "I have like ten of the standard digivolution cards and the blue cards appear when ever we need them, so just promise to return them later, and we will call our score evened. Even with that in mind, I really don't think I am in any sort of position to use them."

"Since when do I have any line of credit with you?"

Rika turned to look at him, and said with a smile, "You gained a line of credit with me when you decided to do something you have always had trouble doing, even after the D-Reaper incident. You trusted a digimon that you no reason to trust, and then you helped him to bring our digimon back, not knowing that if his intentions were to help or to harm. That proved you have changed quite a bit since the D-Reaper incident." The two looked at each other for a while, reaching a sort of understanding. Just then the sun had finished setting and the lights from the building, street lights, and ect. were lighting the night. That is when Ronomon returned with a look of worry on his face. He walked up to the two and said, "The alchemy circle is still where I placed it, but the alchemy circle has been given a bodyguard, are you familiar with Myotismon?"

"We can handle it, all it would take is a surprise attack. A quick and quite Gem Stone Maelstrom when he isn't looking." Rika said with a bit of confidence in her voice.

"Don't be so confident, the Gem Stone Maelstrom won't work on him." Ronomon said as he turned to look at Rika's house where the alchemy circle could now be seen glowing in the yard.

"Why not, it's worked before?" Yamachi said in a tone of disbelief.

"It won't work because it isn't a human/digimon infusion, but a digimon/animal infusion, and it isn't just one animal, but about 3 dozen bats. The Gem Stone Maelstrom and the Ying Yang Beam are designed only to separate a digimon from one host, not a group of hosts. I think we will have to destroy him the old fashion way, because he is not going to let us get near the alchemy circle."

"Well then," Rika said as she pressed the blue button on her D-Switch. Renamon finished the sentence by saying, "Let's go down there and drive a stake through that vampire's heart."

Ronomon nodded his head and then turned to Yamachi and asked,. "You feel like lending me a hand with this, I know I have been asking for your help a lot in the past few weeks, but are you still willing to help."

"Personally," Yamachi said as he walked up to the blue fox, "I believe it is my job as your tamer to help you, and I always do my job." With that the Ronomon grabbed him up in his arms and he and Renamon jumped down to the street level. Yamachi got down from Ronomon's arms and the three walked up toward Rika's house when they heard a strange voice in the distance yelling, "You weren't thinking about doing this without us." The group turned to see Takato and Henry running down the street behind them, looking like the trench coat mafia with their lame excuse for disguises."

Once the two caught up with the trio Henry asked, "So, why aren't you guys in disguises."

Ronomon turned to them and said, "Well we didn't really have any time to put something together, I assume you also have recently met up with a bioemerged digimon that infuses themselves into the bodies of innocent bystanders."

"What are you taking about?" Takato said scratching his head with his claw.

"Yeah," Henry added, "The only reason we're here is we saw you, Rika, and Yamachi running across the roof tops. The fact we could see you and you weren't trying to hide yourself from the public made us think something was up, looks like we thought right."

Ronomon then spent a few minutes filling the boys in all that had happened. They didn't seem all that surprised when he told them about the alchemy circle. That part of the story seemed like business as usual. They really freaked out when they heard that Yamachi had become a tamer and Ronomon was his partner. Takato said after the shock had worn off, "I thought only kids were capable of being digimon tamers."

"Apparently," Henry said, "The digimon have ages as well. Renamon can I ask you a question? How old are you?"

Renamon responded, since she was in control of Rika's body through all this, "I am the same age as Rika."

"My next question is how old you are Yamachi." Henry continued.

"I am into my mid thirties." Yamachi replied

"and I assume you are the same Ronomon." Henry said. All Ronomon did was nod in response.

Henry continued in saying, "I think the reason a kid can become tamers easier then an adult is the fact that in the digital world it is very hard for any one digimon to survive for very many years. I assume that most digimon in the digital world around Renamon's age, but my question is how did Ronomon get to be so much older then Renamon if their brother and sister. I also have been wondering how they could be brother and sister at all. I didn't think digimon had families."

"If I may," Ronomon said, interrupting Henry, "For most digimon, you are right Henry. Most digimon are related to no one, but Renamon and I are the first and only to be considered brother and sister. The way we became brother and sister is we came from the same entity. There was once a digimon called Shamon, a very powerful immunity and spell casting type. He was a master of alchemy and elemental bending. He was helping the sovereign battle a very powerful evil, and they did defeat it. The victory didn't come without a cost though. Shamon had given almost all his power to the sovereign so they could launch one final attack and defeat the great evil. He was about to break into data when the sovereign gave him a choice. They could just end his misery, or they could break his data into three pieces. Each part becoming a separate digimon, the trio of digimon considered family, the first actual digimon to have any sort of genetic relationship. Shamon thought it would be better for the digital world if he let the sovereign break his data in three. Thus the sovereign broke Shamon into three separate entities. The first entity was gifted with Shamon's amazing ability to perform alchemy and elemental bending and the lighter half of Shamon's personality. If you couldn't guess that first entity formed into me.

Ronomon continued saying, "The second entity was gifted with Shamon's less friendly personality, his amazing fighting skill, and unparalleled grace. That entity would eventually become Renamon. Something was odd though, for some reason Renamon's data would not come together to form an entity, while my data took form in a few hours. I kept track of her data for years, until the day Rika was born. On that day I was looking at the box Renamon's data was in when it began to shake. At the moment Rika was born Renamon was finally able to bring her data into a form. We traveled together for a several years, but then we got separated about a year before Rika and Renamon first became tamer and partner. We hadn't seen each other since then, that was until about a week before this whole fiasco started."

Ronomon was then turning from their spot on the corner, ready to go fight Myotismon, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Yamachi looking directly at Ronomon with a cold stare. He stood there a moment and said, "You said Shamon was broken into three entities. I know your hiding something from us, something you probably have never even told Renamon. I think we deserve to know, because I have a feeling it has something to do with this whole thing." Ronomon started too sweat. He had really slipped up and now the damage was done.

Ronomon watched as Yamachi took his hand off his shoulder. Ronomon sighed and with closed eyes began saying, "I never even told Renamon about this. I usually modified the story when telling anyone. I would tell it so Shamon was broken into two parts, not three. I guess I can't hide it any more though. The third entity formed just as quickly as I did. The sovereign were quickly on the attack again. They were attacking the newly formed third entity. Its name was SatinRenamon. She could be considered the twin sister of Renamon, but anywhere you see yellow on Renamon, replace it with black for SatinRenamon. She then shares one of my traits in the fact she wields a sword, a sword with a blade of pure obsidian, a black rock that when properly forged is a blade that is stronger then steel.

The blade is also a symbol of the state of her heart. SatinRenamon was given all the dark feelings that clouded Shamon's heart. That was actually the source of Shamon's power. His body acted like a balancing core, all of his attacks came from his ability to balance the 8 elemental forces into the powerful force of the universe, consider it the opposite of the chaos that made up the D-Reaper. The chaos the D-Reaper also contained the 8 elemental forces, but in unbalanced amounts, but when the 8 are in perfect balance one doesn't create chaos, but cosmos. There was a flaw in his technique though. In the balance of the 8 elements, light, shadow, fire, ice, water, lightning, air and earth 7 of the 8 work well together, but one works against the entire group. That is the danger of trying to summon and control Cosmos. It had a higher concentration of shadow energy then of the other 7. Shamon knew he couldn't always count on the area around him to have significant amounts of shadow element. To remedy this he kept an extremely large store of shadow element within his body. When he was split into three, Renamon and I both got a small bit of shadow element in us. My bit allows me to bend the elemental force of shadow as I bend the other 7 elements. Renamon's bit allows her to do her shadow shift. You know when she can suddenly appear and disappear from a room. Unfortunately the shadow force that Renamon and I received was only equal to 5 of the total amount of shadow Shamon kept in his body. Some of it did escape into the air, but most of what was left went into SatinRenamon's body."

Ronomon then stopped and walked up to Renamon, and began looking beep into her eyes. He then continued saying, "That was too much shadow for any one digimon to control. It quickly twisted he heart and made her a viral type digimon. If me and Renamon were considered any form of light, SatinRenamon would be considered pure shadow. She had fighting skills that are near my dear sisters just as she has mystical powers that could give me a run for my money. That is only the start though. As soon as my data took form SatinRenamon attacked me. If the sovereign digimon weren't there I probably wouldn't be standing here today. They knew our sister was to evil to let run free, but they also knew that if they destroyed her all that shadow energy that was kept in her body would be released, and the balance of the digital world would be seriously threatened. So they did the best they could. They locked her away, but I fear she has escaped and she is the one operating my alchemy circle so that it brings all these digimon to the real world.' The whole group looked as Ronomon began crying as he put he hand on Rika/Renamon's shoulder. Renamon, being in control through all of this, just lifted her hand and wiped away Ronomon's tear. Ronomon smiled slightly and said, "Sister, do you remember the day we got separated."

"Yeah," Renamon replied after a moment, "We were just minding our own business when a Greymon attacked us for no apparent reason. We just blew it off the fact the attack was unprovoked and began fighting the digimon. You had recently master control over the elemental force of fire and it was proving helpful in our fight. Every time that blow hard attacked you would just send his fire based attacks right back him or off in a harmless direction. We were very close to defeating him when he suddenly digivolved into a SkullGreymon. It all went down hill from there. He quickly lunged out at you and side swiped you with his right arm. The force of the blow threw you into a near by rock wall, knocking you out. That left me to fight him on my own. I quickly jumped into action and released my diamond storm at him. SkullGreymon just laughed in his low voice and took hold of me in his boney claw. I though I was dead right there, but I was then enclosed in darkness. When the darkness cleared I realized that you had used your, at the time, limited elemental control over shadow to trade places with me. I then watched as SkullGreymon tightened his grip and you broke into data. After that, all I could do was run, and make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain. I wandered the digital world fighting anyone I could trying to get stronger so I could find that SkullGreymon again and destroy him, but then I meet up with Rika and my anger faded away. I never forgot about you though. I could always see your kind smile in the full moon. I just recently learned that you had pulled a trick and made it only appear that you were destoryed. All you really did was use a strange form of shadow step and moved yourself a good mile away from the battle." As Renamon said the last part she had balled her hand into a fist and had given Ronomon a slight knock to the head. It wasn't meant to hurt. Just one of those things you feel like doing to your siblings once in a while. Ronomon smiled at this and put his hand on Renamon's shoulder again.

Ronomon then said, "I have to tell you. Through out that whole fight I felt SatinRenamon's presence. I believe she was the one that helped that made Greymon attack us and help to digivolve to SkullGreymon. I think she seeks to destroy us and download our data. She must believe that doing that would allow her to gain the full power of Shamon. I was so afraid you hadn't escaped that SkullGreymon's clutches, but all that is in the past now. Right now we have two problems that require our attention. One is Myotismon and the other SatinRenamon." Renamon then nodded to her brother and the whole group finally got around to going into Rika's house, each member holding a new respect for Renamon and Ronomon.

**Renamon**: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've read the story up to here and must say it isn't bad.

(Ronomon walks into the room with a bag of ice on his head)

**Renamon**: Hi, how you feeling.

**Ronomon: **How do you think?

**Renamon**: Yeah, sorry about that.

**Ronomon:** Feh


	9. Vampire Slayers

**Assistant:** Well Ronomon is back on his feat, but I think he has something planned for Renamon

(Ronomon walks into the room with a mischievous smile on his face)

**Assistant: **Okay, why are you smiling like that?

**Ronomon:** You will find out in 5…4…3…2…1…

(From the other room we hear Renamon yell, and Ronomon is out the front door in a heartbeat. In a few minutes Renamon come walking in, completely soaked.)

**Renamon:** Where?

**Assistant:** He just went out the front door.

**Renamon:** Come back here you #&, I want to have a few words with you.

(With that Renamon goes running out the door after Ronomon.)

**Assistant:** I better figure out what happened. Some times I swear they act like 6 year olds, minus that language they use. Well, before I go here is the disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

Chapter 9

Vampire Slayers

The group was finally in Rika's yard. When they first looked around it seemed nobody was there. They crept slowly through the yard, edging there way toward the alchemy circle that was currently growing with a black aura. Ronomon suddenly drew his swords and jumped on to the roof of Rika's house. Renamon quickly followed leaving Yamachi, Terriermon, and Guilmon watching from the yard. Renamon soon saw why Ronomon had jumped up there. She saw him staring down at the other end of the roof. There stood their most recent adversary, the vampire digimon, Myotismon. He was just standing there, starring down the two rookie digimon. He then chuckled and said in a cynical voice, "So, these are the ones I must stop from damaging the alchemy circle, and here I thought I would at least be fighting a champion."

Renamon let out a low growl while Ronomon said, "Tell me, is the digimon who sent you here named SatinRenamon."

"Hmmm, you seem to be familiar with that helpful fox digimon, SatinRenamon." Myotismon said while he showed a crooked smile.

"I knew it, do you know what her plan is, or are you just another pawn in her scheme." Ronomon said drawing his swords. By this time Yamachi, Terriermon, and Guilmon had found a ladder and were making their way onto the rook.

Myotismon noticed this, but quickly returned his attention back to Ronomon. He then said, "I do not know what SatinRenamon's intentions are, but she seems truly focused on me just stopping you until she get here. I do believe she wants to have the joy of defeating two or you personally, but it isn't my place to say. All I truly know of her plan is if I stop you until she gets here, then I get to stay here in the real world, to do as I please."

Ronomon then turned his head slightly and said to Renamon, "Listen, I can keep him occupied. You must go down to the yard and stop SatinRenamon from getting to the real world. You must deactivate the alchemy circle."

Renamon took a step forward and said, "If you tell me how I will go do it, and be back up here to fight by your side."

"First, to stop the alchemy circle you simply need to do something to mess up one of the lines and then step back. After that I don't want you coming up here though. I want you, Guilmon, and Terriermon to go do this, but once you have done it I want you to stay in the yard. I don't want to see any of you get hurt, especially since one hit from this ultimate could be fatal for you, and that also means it would be fatal for your tamer." Renamon knew that arguing with Ronomon at this point was pointless, so she just nodded her head and ran over and told Terriermon and Guilmon the plan. Then the three leapt down from the roof and headed toward the alchemy circle. This left Ronomon, Yamachi, and Myotismon alone on the roof. Ronomon turned to his new tamer and said, "Care to even the playing field for me Yamachi."

Yamachi pulled out his D-Power and the standard digivloution card and said, "It would be my pleasure. Digimodify, digivolution activate." With that Ronomon has taken into a digital field and the digivolution began.

_Ronomon digivolve to…Apprenticemon. _

The immunity swordsman digimon stood there, with his shield on his left hand and his sword on his right. The two stared each other down then Apprenticemon made the first move by charging Myotismon. Myotismon quickly jumped back and began hovering in the air. He then said in high and mighty tone, "You truly think you can defeat me. Well then, I must teach you your place. CRIMSON LIGHTNING." With that Myotismon threw his wipe like attack at Apprenticemon. Apprenticemon quickly brought up his shield to block the attack and shouted, "ELEMENTAL SHEILD." The shield quickly began to glow and in this energized state was easily able to deflect Myotismon's attack, but when Apprenticemon lowered his shield he notice Myotismon had disappeared. He then felt a sharp pain in his back and feel forward. Myotismon had taken Apprenticemon's moment of defense to slip behind him and hit him with a very powerful grizzly wing attack. Appreticemon quickly stood up and spun around. He then charged at Myotismon again.

While the fight on the roof continued the tamer/digimon had gotten to the alchemy circle. The digimon had all passed control of their own body's back to the tamers. Rika, Henry, and Takato were now looking at the circle, trying to think of a way to mess up one of the many lines of the alchemy circle. Rika then suddenly jumped up and threw a diamond storm attack at the circle. They all had though it had worked, but once the dust had cleared they saw it was completely intact. So Takato and Henry tried their partner's attacks, but they were just as effective. The circle suddenly released a shock wave of energy that threw Rika, Takato, and Henry back against the nearby fence. They were getting up slowly when they heard a yell of pain coming from the roof. While they had been attacking the alchemy circle Myotismon had gotten the upper hand over Apprenticemon. Rika then turned to Henry and Takato and said, "I must go help him. You two keep trying to destroy the alchemy circle." With that she leapt up on to the roof. Once she landed she activated her D-Switch and gave control of her body to Renamon.

When Renamon saw the condition Apprenticemon was in her blood ran cold. His armor was cracked and his shield and sword broken. Yamachi was by his side trying to help him get up, but it was proving useless. Renamon could tell he was on the brink of being deleted. She couldn't stop herself, she ran right up to Apprenticemon. Once she got closer she shouted, "Apprenticemon!" Once she got close she knelt down near the champions head and said, "Apprenticemon, please say something, anything."

"Renamon, please listen to me." Apprentice was able to get out in a weak voice.

"Thank heavens." Renamon said, thankful her brother was still alive.

"Please Renamon listen," Ronomon said taking hold of Renamon's hand, "You are now the only one who can stop Myotismon. When I cast the reverse biomerge spell. I gave you and Rika ability I didn't give the others. I assume Rika is listening right now so listen carefully." Back in the second soul room Rika was following Apprenticemon's instructions. After about half a minute of looking she found what she was looking for. It was a small hidden control panel that had folded into the wall. She saw the control panel had three buttons on it. Above each button was a small image. Above the left one was a picture of Renamon's head. Above the middle one was a picture of Kyuubimon's head, and above the right button was a picture of Taomon's head. Rika quickly figured out what the buttons did and she pressed the middle button. Back in the real world Renamon felt a strange sensation flowing through her body. She quickly became covered in a digital field and when it dissipated some things had changed. One Rika had been put in control of the body, and the D-Switch had disappeared into her skin. Rika also had a different outer appearance to show off her new strength. She had dropped the slight features of Renamon's she had been sporting the past few days. In their place were some of Kyuubimon's features. Rika was now sporting several, very long tails. She also had become completely covered in fur that was similar to Kyuubimon's. She had also grown a ying yang symbol on her forehead, and had Kyuubimon's ears.

Apprenticemon then let out a cough and then said, "Behold, you and you alone posses the power to digivolve while still keeping the human/digimon fusion intact, but be warned. You are still much stronger then you were, but you still must be careful. I don't want you, or my sister to die tonight." With this Apprenticemon succumb to his injuries and dedigivolved back to Ronomon. With that Yamachi, who was astonished by all this, was brought back to his senses and he dragged Ronomon out of harm's way. This left a very interested Myotismon and Rika Nonaka to finish the brawl.

Myotismon chuckled under his breath and said, "If he couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you will be able to."

"I don't think I will be able to, I know I am going to defeat you, if not for myself, then for Ronomon." She responded looking back at the battered and bruised blue fox digimon. She then turned and concentrated. Her tails began to fan out and began to burn with blue fires at their tips. She then focused her attack on Myotismon and said, "FOX TAIL INFERNO." Unfortunately Myotismon easily dodged this attack, but he then found out to late it was only a distraction while Rika began to charge full force at him. She then leapt up into the air and began to do very quick forward summersaults. You could then hear her say, "DRAGON WHEEL." Flames quickly engulfed her body and her attack was launched with deadly accuracy. He was hit full on by the blue flame attack and was knocked down to the roof, but when Rika landed she noticed the attack had done only minimal damage. She then knew she couldn't stop him in her current form. She then remembered the hidden control panel and how it had a third button. She didn't know if Renamon was able to push it, but she closed her eyes and thought, "_Renamon, if you can hear me please, open that control panel and press the right most button." _A few second passed and Rika suddenly felt a new energy flowing threw her.

A second digital field then appeared and when it cleared Rika was still standing there, but she had gone under a few changes again. She now looked a lot like Taomon. She was in the full attire of the ultimate level digimon. It was just like she had put on the sorceresses clothing. Rika could feel it was much more then that though. She could feel her Taomon's power flowing through her. It was nothing compared to when she and Renamon came together to form Sakuyamon, but she felt it would be more then enough to take out this trouble some vampire digimon.

Myotismon saw the new form of his opponent, but smiled slightly and said, "Oh what now, you going to try and beat me with some simple hocus pocus. Just in case though, CRIMSON LIGHTNING." The lightning whip attack, that had proven effective earlier in the fight, was now easily deflected by the now much more powerful Rika. Myotismon now started to back away from Rika, his face showing the fear now welling up inside. Myotismon started to think, "_How is this possible. A few minutes ago I had almost one this battle, now my best attack had been thrown aside like it was nothing. I mustn't let this little half-blood digimon/human stop me from becoming master of this world. I will do what the sovereign couldn't do. I will take over this world."_

Rika had noticed the look on Myostimon's face as each one of these thoughts ran threw his head. His face changed from a look of alarm over to an over confident smile. She prepared herself, waiting for Myotismon's next move. She then saw his eyes shift to her right hand side. Rika looked over her right shoulder to see that Yamachi and Ronomon were still on the roof. Rika quickly figured out what Myotismon was planning, but before she could get them out of harms way she heard Myotismon unleashing his grisly wing attack. Rika ran through her options in her head, but realized she had time for only one. She ran up to Yamachi and Ronomon and used her body as a shield to block the attack. The attack lasted for several seconds leaving Rika badly injured.

Myotismon was grinning; the spell caster had been predictable as any goody to shoes. She risked her own life to protect the ones who could not defend themselves. This would allow him to easily destroy the whole lot of them.

In Rika's mind Renamon was screaming, "Why did you do that, if he had put a bit more energy into that attack you would have died. I don't care about myself, but I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me or my brother. We have always fought together, and managed just fine."

Renamon continued to yell at Rika as she stumbled to her feet. Once she had gotten back to her feet she had had enough of Renamon's yelling and thought back to her, "_Renamon, just shut up. I don't care if you think this isn't my fight. Sorry to say it Renamon, but this is my fight. If anyone threatens you, Takato, Henry, Yamachi, Ronomon, or anyone else I call my friends will find they have to go threw me to get to them."_ Rika then leapt up toward the vampire digimon and began fighting with a new burst of energy.

Ronomon had listened in on this mental argument between the Rika and Renamon. HE couldn't believe what Rika was willing to sacrifice to protect him and Yamachi. Yamachi he understood, but the only reason she was defend him was he was related with Renamon. Ronomon then said as he stumbled to his feet, "Well, if she is willing to sacrifice her life for mine, I should be willing to do the same, because not only is a good friend out there, fighting Myotismon, but all that is and ever will be my beloved sister."

Yamachi was amazed Ronomon was even able to move let alone stand up after the beating he had taken. Yamachi wasn't about to allow him to barrel into a fight unprepared. He then remembered that Rika had given him two cards. He pulled out his D-Power and the well sought after blue card and said, "Well then, if you're willing to fight I might as well try to help you as much as I can."

Ronomon turned to see Yamachi waiting for his permission to swipe the blue card through the D-Power. Ronomon nodded and said, "Let's show that Dracula wannabe just what we think of vampires." With that Yamachi swiped the blue card through his D-Power and the digivolution began.

_Ronomon Digivolve to…Apprenticemon_

_Apprenticemon digivolve to…_

Once the digivolution data field cleared Yamachi looked up at the now towering, 15ft high digimon that used to be Ronomon.He wielded only one weapon. A thin, strong, black walking stick with a gemstone embedded into the top of it. He was no clothed in a set of sapphire blue robes. His head had stayed the same. It seemed that when Ronomon digivolved he gained simply gained some height, a new set of clothing, and improvements on all of his battle skills. There was one major difference in his body in. In this new form he had more human hands and legs. He had five figures, and they were long and slender not like his usual figures that were almost exact copies of Renamon's. The robe he was wearing was all one color except for a dark red alchemy circle that was emblazoned on the back of the robes. Yamachi then heard something from beneath him. It was Takato and Henry. They had been watching all this since they heard Rika yell from when she had blocked Myotismon's attack.

He yelled down to them, "Hay, Henry."

Henry looked up and yelled, "What is it Yamachi."

"What has Ronomon digivolved in to?"

Henry then focused his eyes on the new ultimate digimon and waited as the data was sent to his mind from the D-Switch. He then yelled back to Yamachi, "His name is Elementalmon. He is an ultimate level digimon. His control over the elements is unparalleled, his special attacks is natures fury, staff of the elements, and elemental oblivion. I'll tell you one thing, I am glad he is on our side."

Yamachi then turned his head back to Elementalmon and smiled as he said, "To quote the famous Digimon Queen, walk all over him."

Elementalmon turned hi head and said, "It will be my pleasure." Elementalmon quickly levitated up to the fight that was going one high above everyone's heads. Rika was holding her own pretty well, but that was all she was doing. She was never able to get an opening wide enough to launch her own attack. She was in a constantly on the defensive, trying to fend of the powerful attacks being launched at her. She then felt another power coming from behind her and she turned her head.

She smiled and said, "So, you decided to jump back into this fight."

Elementalmon took her up in his arms and said, "Just think of me as your substitute. Now please hold still." Rika wondered what this meant. The world around her suddenly grew dark and she had the sensation that she was moving. When the darkness cleared she found she was back down on the roof with Yamachi. She realized that he had teleported her away from the battle. She looked up in anticipation. She just couldn't wait to see how easily Elementalmon would whip Myotismon.

High above Rika Nonaka's house the two ultimate level digimon stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Myotismon was the first to break the silence by launching his grisly wing attack straight at Elementalmon. Strangely, Elementalmon just stared the attack down. He then took his walking stick up in both hands and said, "STAFF OF THE ELEMENTS, LIGHT." Elementalmon's walking stick began to glow a bright white. He then began to spin it in front of him very quickly. Myotismon's attack hit his staff, and caused a large explosion. Myotismon watched and waited for the smoke to clear. He thought that he had won, but he noticed that a silhouette was beginning to form in the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared more he saw Elementalmon didn't have a single mark on him. It was as if Myotismon had thrown a bunch of feathers at him. Elementalmon then slowly began to make his way toward the now thoroughly spooked vampire digimon. Myotismon began to back up slightly, but before he got too far he stopped. He had run into a wall of moving air that Elementalmon had projected around the battle to prevent his escape. Elementalmon continued growing closer to Myotismon. Myotismon then decided to try on last attack and threw his most powerful Crimson Lightning attack. The attack was a direct hit due to the fact Elementalmon was but a few feet away, but the attack had proven useless.

When Elementalmon was only 2ft away from Myotismon he stopped his advance and held his walking stick out in front of him. The gem stone on the top quickly began to flash a rainbow of colors. Elementalmon then pointed the end of is toward Myotismon and said, "It is now time to cleanse the world of your evil, ELEMENTAL OBLIVION" With that a huge beam of a spectrum of colors shot out of Elementalmon's staff and struck Myotismon with devastating force, but as with Gem Stone Maelstrom and Ying Yang Beam the effect of the attack was the releasable of the 3 dozen bats that had made up Myotismon's body, Leaving his data to dissipate into the cold night air. Elementalmon then slowly floated to the roof and said, "I don't know about you, but I am glad that's over. He then walked over to Yamachi and Rika, and helped them down from the roof. He then dedigivolved back to Ronomon and the group headed inside to sit down and tend to Rika's wounds, but they hadn't noticed that at the end of the fight the alchemy circle had draw in Myotismon's data, just as it had drawn in the data of Devimon and LadyDevimon.

The alchemy circle then glowed with a dark aura and a shadow flew from the circle, and into the night air. Once the shadow had left the vicinity the alchemy circle was blown away by the wind. The shadow landed on top of a nearby sky scraper, and it looked at its surrounding as its data took form. It then said in a feminine voice, "Those fools didn't know they were merely my stepping stones so I could get to the real world, and now that I am here, I think I will pay a visit to my dearest brother and sister. That is of course one my data has taken form." The shadow then disappeared, going to someplace private to let its data take form.

**Assistant:** Okay this is for all you inquiring readers about what happened before this chapter. It seems Ronomon wanted to get Renamon back for knock him out. So, he waited till she was in the guest bedroom taking a nap. He then silently set up a strange mechanical device that the second Renamon got up from her nap; she was soaked with two buckets full of very cold water. I have still haven't seen those two since, but something tells me their near by.

(A loud crash can be heard out side)

**Assistant:** Speak of the devils.


	10. The Aftermath

Assistant: Well, I heard that crash out side the house, and I was outside only a few moments after. The thing was both Renamon and Ronomon were out cold. They have yet to wake up, but they should be around soon. Until then why don't you enjoy the 10th chapter. I must admit it is rather short, but what can you do. Also, for legal reasons, I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

Chapter 10

The Aftermath

It was dark and cloudy over West Shinjuku on the morning of day 3 of the reverse biomerge procedure. It was around 6:30 in the morning when Yamachi woke up. He had spent the night on a couch, in the house of Rika Nonaka, one of the digimon tamers. He sat up and began to rub his face trying to remember the night's events. He then remembered everything, from when the fight began with Myotismon, to when Elementalmon had defeated him and helped Yamachi get the injured Rika into the house. By the time they had all settled down and gotten to sleep it was probably 11:30 at night. He then slowly made his way to the kitchen to get some water. On his way back to the couch he thought he saw something outside the house. He stepped outside while rubbing his eyes to see that Ronomon was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He was staring at one spot on the ground; it was as if he was waiting for something to suddenly appear from that spot on the ground. Yamachi walked up behind him and said, "What are you doing up?"

Ronomon didn't move a muscle as he said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Yamachi stifled a yawn and then said, "I got up too get some water, but you look like you have been sitting there since midnight, so what so interesting about that piece of ground?"

Ronomonm stood up, not taking his gaze off that spot and said, "What do you see here?"

Yamachi looked and said, "I see grass, dirt, and the beginnings of some crab grass. Why do you ask?"

"This is where the alchemy circle should be, and when I talked to Henry and Takato they said they were unable to get rid of it. I also remember seeing it when we headed into the house to tend to Rika's wounds, but when I came back out right at 12:30 and found the circle gone. I have been out here since trying to think of all the reasons why it would just stop working like that."

Yamachi sat down on the porch behind Ronomon and said, "Well, what is your diagnosis of the situation."

"I have only been able to think of a few possible situations. The first is that Myotismon was the one directing the alchemy circle. That would be the best case scenario. The second possibility is that who ever was operating the circle in the digital world was distracted from there task or defeated by another digimon. That is also a scenario that would be good for use. Then there is the third possibility."

"What would that be?"

"The circle had fulfilled its purpose. It was no longer any use to the operator, but that would mean some one was just doing this to mess with us, or some else has come to the real world that we have yet to confront."

"You think it's SatinRenamon, don't you." Yamachi said in a low tone.

Ronomon stood up and turned to Yamachi. He looked at his tamer for a few seconds and said, "I have no clue if Myotismon's information is trustworthy, but if he was correct we will probably find out sooner or later." He then walked past Yamachi and into the house. Yamachi turned to watch the blue fox digimon. He even chuckled a little when he heard Ronomon curse. Yamachi thought to himself, "_He must have realized what time it is." _He then headed inside the house to go back to sleep on the couch. He hoped to get a bit more sleep before confronting several parents about what happened last night. He was glad he had least filled Seiko, Rika's grandmother, in on what happened last night. She had been in the house with her cold when that battle had been going on above the house. She had seriously thought the house was going to fall down. When they first came into the house she had been waiting. Ronomon was the first to walk into the house. That also made him the one Seiko hit with a frying pan. Yamachi then chuckled when he walked up to Ronomon and noticed he still had a good bump on the back of his head from the incident. Luckily Seiko had figured out the rest of the group weren't burglars or they all may have similar bumps. A few minutes after Ronomon had regained consciences Mikino had gotten back to the house. She had left the modeling agency several hours after the trio had left, but the trip across town had taken her a whole lot longer then it usually did. Ronomon was the one to fill Mikino in on what had happened, though he had to stop several times to let his headache quite down a bit. It was midnight by the time everyone was in bed and resting, that is everyone except Ronomon.

Ronomon felt that Yamachi was looking at the bump he had on his head and he decided to head into kitchen and see what the family had in the fridge. When he saw that the fridge was practically empty he walked back out to the living room where Yamachi was just settling back into the couch to finish sleeping when he heard Ronomon say, "Hay Yamachi."

Yamachi looked up to see Ronomon standing beside the couch. He then yawned and asked in an irritated voice, "What is it."

Ronomon rolled his eyes and said, "You want to spot me some money, Rika's kitchen is practically bare and I have a feeling everybody would feel a lot better after a good breakfast."

Yamachi began digging into his pant pocket. He pulled out his wallet and said, "I would usually say no, but I really feel like having some of your delicious pancakes, so here." Yamachi then pulled out a few bills and handed them to Ronomon. He quickly counted the amount and left the room to go find a grocery store that was open, and that would allow him in the door." He then melted into the shadows leaving Yamachi to go back to sleep.


	11. The Quite Before the Storm

**Assistant:** Yep, another short chapter, but it's still a good read. This is more of humor chapter, got to keep the mood light. Oh, and for those inquiring readers, Renamon and Ronomon showed up a little after chapter 10 was done, and everything seems to be calming down, but I can only hope. They have been playing the digimon card game for a little while now.

**Ronomon :**( from the other room) ERRRR…You beat me again, with the same move.

**Renamon :**( from the other room) Well, your own fault for falling for it three time in a row.

**Ronomon:** All right, time to decide this once and for all. I am going to call Rika and me and you are going to have a real fight.

**Assistant:** Oh well, every good thing must come to an end I suppose.

Chapter 11

The Quiet Before the Storm

It was now around 9:30 in the morning at the Nonaka residents. Rika was just waking up, and she felt like crud. The events of last night were still fresh in her memory, and so were the wounds she had received from that psychotic vampire. She looked down to see she was still in what she had come to call her Taomon mode. She finally stood up and stretched. She went to the bathroom to clean her self up the best she could. When she left the bathroom the smell of eggs, sausage, and pancakes finally reached her nose and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. She walked to the dining room to see that Takato, Henry, Seiko, Mikino, and Yamachi were already enjoying the delicious smelling breakfast.

Takato was the first to notice she had entered the room and said, "Well, it looks like the sleeping sorcerers finally decided to get up. So how are you feeling Rika?"

Rika yawned slightly and said, "To tell you the truth, I am not feeling all that great." She then walked over to the table and sat down in an empty seat. She then noticed as someone placed a plate full of nice warm food in front of her. She looked up to see Ronomon as he sat down a tall glass of water beside the plate. He then turned his head and smiled as he said, "Well, maybe some of my pancakes will help you feel better, but before you get to eating, let me do one thing." Ronomon then bent down and touched Rika on her forehead. She was then enclosed in a digital field and when it cleared she had changed to her Renamon mode. He then stood up and said, "There, I imagined you would have had trouble eating through Taomon's clothes, so I returned you your usual Renamon data infusion. You may also have noticed that your D-Switch has now reappeared on your arm as well. Well with that done, can I get any of you anything else."

Yamachi said, "I could use a bit more coffee."

Henry said, "Nope, I'm good."

Takato then added me to, "Can I get some more eggs."

Mikino said, "I'm just fine, thank you."

Seiko was the last to answer and she said, "Another glass of orange juice, please."

Ronomon made some quick mental notes and motioned for Henry and Mikino to bring their empty dishes to the Kitchen. Yamachi, Takato, and Seiko waited for Ronomon's return while Rika enjoyed every bit of the food in front of her. It was 11:00 by the time everyone had finished breakfast and had cleaned up all the dirty dishes. A few minutes later Ronomon and Yamachi said their good byes and left the Nonaka residents. Yamachi had to go to the Hypnos building to check up on things there. While Ronomon only stated that he had things to do. Once the two had left Rika, Henry, and Takato headed out into the yard while Seiko and Mikino remained in the house.

Rika had walked over to the small pond and looked at her reflection. This whole experience had very interesting. Being half digimon was strange enough, but now she found out she was the only one that had the power to digivolve. She had to admit it. She Takato and Henry had noticed she had been staring at her reflection in the pond for several minutes now. They then looked at each other and then back at Rika. Takato broke the silence and said, "Huh, Rika, you still with us?"

She turned her head to look at them and said, "Yeah, just thinking. So, do you two geniuses have any ideas how what we should do for the rest of the day."

Henry and Takato each began to think, but neither of them could come up with something worth doing. Henry then put his hand on his head. He was acting like he suddenly had a massive headache. Once he had regained his composure he turned to his two fellow tamers who were giving him quizzical looks. He then said, "Sorry, Terriermon just yelled in my ear, so to speak."

Takato asked, "Well what did he say."

Henry continued, "He suggested that we let him and the other digimon have the bodies for the rest of the day. He said he was bored out of his head and could use a little fresh air, not literally of course, but you know what I mean."

Rika added, "Why not? It's not like were really using them for anything important." She then quickly lifted up her arm and activated her D-Switch, putting her vixen digimon in control of her body. The boys saw this and decided to do the same. The three digimon now stood there, each looking at the other two. Renamon broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, "Well, I can think of one thing you two should do before anything else."

Terriermon walked up to her and said, "Well then enlighten us oh knowledgeable one."

Renamon glared at the sarcastic bunny and said, "Well I was just thinking about the fact that Henry and Takato haven't been home for almost a day, and I can just imagine what their parents are going through." Guilmon and Terriermon sat their thinking about this for a second. They both suddenly got scared looks on their faces and were out the front gate in 10 seconds flat, going to try to salvage what they could of the situation. Renamon then chuckled lightly, and then went into the house to join Seiko and Mikino. The rest of the day was quite except for the yelling that could be heard coming from Matsuki Bakery and Wong's apartment.

**Assistant**: Well chapter 12 is looking pretty short to, but the story is getting close to ending, and I also forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.


	12. Hypnos Mission Statement, Rewritten

Assistant: Well it has been decided. According to Renamon, Rika is supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow, and as soon as she gets settled in, Renamon and Ronomon are going to have their fight. I, unlike everyone else, am not looking forward to this fight. I guess I have no choice though. So, before we get chapter 12 under way, we have to do the ever annoying disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender. Now, I hope you all enjoy it; it is part of the setup for the final fight.

Chapter 12

Hypnos mission statement, rewritten

While the tamers were having a nice relaxing evening Ronomon and Yamachi were toiling endlessly in the Hypnos building. They had the whole staff there, finishing the last bit of work on setting up the Hypnos network. Ronomon plugged in the last cord as Yamachi began the start up procedures. By 3:00 the Hypnos building was back up to full operating standards. Yamachi quickly began to coordinate the staff in trying to determine if Ronomon's fears were true; that there had been one more bioemerge last night, namely SatinRenamon. Riley was yelled from her observation chair, "Yamachi, we have found an old digital signature. According to the computer it bioemerged around 12:15 last night, and if the computer can be trusted it says it bioemerged at the household of the Nonakas."

Ronomon had gone under the dome where all Hypnos information was streamed and asked, "Is their any way to identify its name."

"We can't, but I've sent all the information we do have down to one of the floor monitors." Riley replied. Ronomon quickly went to the floor monitor where Yamachi was already examining the information.

Ronomon pushed him aside and said, "Move, I need to check something." Ronomon typed something into the computer and the screen flashed some new information. Yamachi looked at the screen to see that it was reading off 8 different values. He noticed the second one was significantly larger the other 7 put together. He saw Ronomon now had his hand on his head. He turned to Yamachi and said, "These eight values represent the elemental balance in the digimon that bioemerged. You have no doughtily noticed that the second value from the top is larger then the rest by a large margin. Well that represents the elemental force of shadow, and I only know of one digimon that has this sort of imbalance in her body."

Yamachi looked at the screen and said, "So you're saying, it was SatinRenamon."

Ronomon turned his back to the computer monitor, and said, "It may or may not be her, but we have to assume the worse. Yamachi, we need to modify some of your digimon detection systems. We may be able to find out where she is hiding, before she has a chance to make her move."

Yamachi said, "Riley, come down here, I need you to help me reformat some of our sensors. Ronomon is right, if what he says about SatinRenamon is true, we need to find her quickly." Yamachi then turned to his staff of scientists and computer programmers and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Get back to work. We needed to know where SatinRonomon was yesterday." The staff took this hint that Yamachi needed the project done as soon as possible. The whole staff began to work like a hive of bees, working in almost perfect unison, trying to turn Hypnos from an internet monitoring agency into an agency that could hopefully find the mysterious SatinRenamon.

While the Hypnos building was buzzing with activity, a different force was at work under the city streets. In the flood tunnels, where the tamers had spent some time, a dark digimon worked in silence. Her black fur contrasted with dark purple cards allowed her to hide well in the dark tunnel. She had knocked out all of the electric lights. All that was illuminating the tunnel was a short row of 8 candles. The candles were glowing normally. The virus digimon just stared into the flames. When she watched the flames dance she seemed to forget the world. The flames seemed to spark a small fire of hope in her heart, trying to fight against the huge mass of evil that was contained in her body. She then reached out her paw and slowly closed it, and as her hand closed the 8 small flames shrank. When her paw finally clenched into a fist, it caused the 8 flames to extinguish. She then left the tunnel, going to begin her dark deeds. Once she had left the sight of the candles a strange wind blew. The wind blew and then, with no one there to see it, each of the candles came back to life, but now their flames were 8 different colors. Going from left to right the colors were white, black, red, light blue, dark blue, yellow, invisible, and brown. Each flame representing one of the elemental forces, either light, shadow, fire, ice, water, lightning, air, and earth. The flames then slowly shrank and disappeared, all except the white flame, the flame representing light.

By this time SatinRenamon was at the entrance to the tunnel. She quickly melted into a nearby shadow and reappeared in Shinjuku Park. It was still very cloudy out, but the moon had found a whole in the clouds and the park was bathed in the moon light. She had stopped by a large pond that was in the park. The moon was reflecting of the water and it was a scene of pure beauty, but none of this got through to SatinRenamon. She saw the whole thing, but never took notice of it. All that went through her mind was the images of two digimon, Ronomon and Renamon. She thought has the breeze kicked up, "Soon, very soon will I be able to destroy them, take their data, and become more powerful then the sovereign. Then I can take my revenge on them, and with them out of the way, the digital world will be mine, to do with as I please." She then disappeared, returning to the tunnel, waiting for the day when Ronomon would undo his spell, and make it so Renamon was within her grasp.


	13. The spell, Undone

**Assistant:** Well, Rika just arrived. She still seems to be on edge with Renamon, but were about to head outside so Renamon and Ronomon may have their duel. I can only hope it doesn't get to serious out there.

(Scene change, to outside in a large open grassy field)

**Ronomon**: Ready to do this, little sister.

**Renamon**: I'm just waiting on you.

**Ronomon:** Then let's do this

(The two charge each other at full speed)

**Assistant:** Before this gets to much under way I got to say the disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

Chapter 13

The Spell, Undone

The last two days of the reverse biomerge procedure went by relatively smoothly. Ronomon had kept close tabs on everyone, but he also was working with Yamachi at Hypnos trying to locate the illusive SatinRenamon. It soon came time for Ronomon to undo his handy work, and separate the tamers from their digimon. He and Yamachi decided to have them all meet at Rika's house. As Ronomon had put it, "It just seems appropriate that it ends where it all began." It was about 8:00 at night when Yamachi and Ronomon arrived at the Nonaka residents. They were the last to arrive, but they had planned it that way.

The tamers had been at the park all day, enjoying what time they had left of being half digimon. While, at the same time, all the parents had gotten together and planned a great party. By the time Yamachi and Ronomon had arrived the some of the kids were getting anxious. The thought of a full fledged party after word was making some impatient. Ronomon saw this and quickly began to setup his reverse spell while Yamachi spoke with the tamers. Yamachi said, "Soon each one of you will be asked to step into the middle of the circle Ronomon is currently drawing. You must then sit down in the circle and try to remain relatively still while Ronomon casts his spell. It shouldn't hurt at all and if all go smoothly we should be done in a half hour to and hour, leaving plenty of time for you and your partners to enjoy the party that has planned. The tamers nodded their heads in understanding, and after a few more minutes of waiting they heard Ronomon calling from the yard.

Once they got out there they saw an alchemy circle drawn on the ground. It was pretty complicated, and like the previous one the top of the circle was facing north. The group also noticed that instead of the 8 colored disks Ronomon had last time he had three small candles in very extravagant holders. One was on the north part of the circle, one was on the east position, and the final was on the west position. Ronomon then motioned one of them to walk into the center of the circle. At the time all the tamers were in control of the bodies, because Yamachi had requested it so the souls weren't accidentally mixed up when Ronomon separated the two. Most the tamers felt uneasy about being the first to go, but while the others hesitated Rika quietly stepped forward and sat down in the middle of the circle, bring her soon to be gone tail around her left side. Ronomon then nodded in silent understanding and walked back to the candle in the north position and lit it. He then stood on the side of the candle opposite Rika and began to chant in a language none of the tamers could understand. He then sat down beside the candle and put both of his hands above it. He then said, "

_Tamer and Partner have been one entity for several days._

_Some parts have been good while other left them in a daze._

_They time has come to separate one into two._

_So let this new spell take effect over you._

_Let them be as they once were,_

_And let this separation occur._

_Elemental forces hear my command._

_Separate these two as I have planned._

_I ask you to answer my prayers._

_Let Rika and Renamon be separated as the fire flares. _

Just as Ronomon said the last like Rika's body glowed a bright white color, and then broke into a billion little bits. The bits then flew into the flame of the candle in the north position on the circle, and the flame began to glow a strange combination of red and blue flame. Ronomon then put his hands on opposite sides of the flame. The flame then began to separate into two similar flames in each of Ronomon's hands. The only difference between the two was one was the red the other was blue. Ronomon then jumped up, high into the air, and threw each flame at one of the other two candles. The candles were lit by these fires, and the entire flame that Ronomon had thrown was focused into a small fire the burned in each candle. He then landed on the ground and put both his hands on the alchemy circle. There was suddenly a bright flash of light. Once the light had subsided all anyone could see was smoke. Then it began to clear and two figures became visible through it. The figures were facing each other and were sitting in the same position Rika was in a few moments ago. Once the smoke had completely cleared they could see that Rika was sitting there and was completely back to normal, but they also saw Renamon sitting across from her, looking just as she always had.

Every was a little worried when neither of them moved for a few minutes, but then Ronomon then quietly stood up. He walked over to Rika, and knocked her on the head with decent force. This brought Rika back to reality. She quickly began to shout at the blue fox digimon for hitting him on the head, but he just ignored her and walked over to Renamon. He then hit Renamon on her head, but then quickly backed off from her. He knew that she would be more likely to hit him back then Rika, and when she hits someone, it always hurts. Renamon opened her eyes and then put her paw on her head where Ronomon had hit her. She then shot him a glare, but then stood up quietly and helped Rika up.

The other tamers were happy to see that Rika looked as if it never had happened, and were also happy to Renamon was standing there just like she had so many times before. The other tamers were now fighting for who would go next now that they knew the separation procedure worked perfectly. It was 9:00 when the last pair was separated, and the whole group headed inside to enjoy the large amount of food their parents had prepared. Ronomon had stayed outside to clean up his spell and make sure the alchemy circle was completely removed from the ground. He muttered to himself, "Don't want to give SatinRenamon a chance to control this alchemy circle."

Then a feminine voice from the roof said, "Oh, don't worry. I only need your help getting here. Now that I am here I can easily destroy you with out anyone's help." Ronomon span around and looked up to see SatinRenamon watching him from the roof. He was about to draw his swords when she quickly jumped down from the roof. She landed on the ground in front of him and quickly punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Ronomon backed away from her holding his gut. She then slowly drew her black blade and pointed it at him. She said, "Tonight is the night I take your power and Renamon's, making my self as powerful as the ancient Shamon." The tamers had heard this unfamiliar voice in the yard and had rushed out to see Ronomon and SatinRenamon staring each other down. The digimon quickly ran up to Ronomon's side.

SatinRenamon just smiled at this and pointed her blade at the group standing in defiance of her. She then said, "SHADOW FORCE" Her blade then launched several beams of dark energy. Ronomon had seen this coming and protected himself with a barrier of light energy. Renamon was able to dodge the energy blast meant for her, but they were the only two who escaped the attack. The other partners were hit by the attack and knocked back against the fence line, bound their by powerful shadow energy. The tamers rushed up to help their digimon, but Ronomon stopped them from leaving the house. He said, "You can't help them. They are not hurt, but that spell stops them from fighting for the next hour. You can do nothing to free them, so please stay there." He then returned his attention to SatinRenamon. He looked over at Renamon to make sure she was ready the upcoming fight. All she did was turn and nod her head at him. That is all he needed. He drew his to swords and readied himself for the coming battle.

**Assistant:** Well, I am sorry you missed it, but it was a very interesting fight between Renamon and Ronomon. It was pretty even through the entire fight, each time one digivolved the other quickly did the same. It ended with a final attack between Sakyuamon, and Shamon, the biomerged form of me and Ronomon. I think it ended in a draw, but I just barely woke up. The others are still out.


	14. The Battle with Satin

Assistant: Hello everyone, and welcome to the 14 chapter of Reverse Biomerge

Rika: Don't you forget I'm here

Assistant: Yes Rika, who could EVER forget about you

Rika: Hay, I'm not liking your tone.

Assistant: Sorry, but you were being a little rude.

Rika: Humph

Assistant: Well, as you can see Rika is her usual self and things are finally quieting down around here. So, without further a due, Chapter 14.

Rika: You're forgetting something.

Assistant: Thank you fro reminding me Rika. The ever need, and annoying disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

Chapter 14

The Battle with Satin

Ronomon and Renamon waited for SatinRenamon to make the first move. She was just standing there, a twisted smile running across her face. She then brought her sword down to her right side and charged the duo. The tamers watched a SatinRenamon began to gain the upper hand over Ronomon and Renamon. The duo was fighting with the best of their abilities, but SatinRenamon's perfect balance of magic and martial arts gave her a huge advantage over the two. The battle went for 30 minutes. By that time Renamon and Ronomon were showing their fatigue, while SatinRenamon hadn't even broken a sweat.

Ronomon kept his eyes on SatinRenamon as he said, "Renamon, I think were in trouble here."

Renamon replied, "I think your right, but we must defeat her."

Ronomon then sheathed his swords and said, "Then please, biomerge with Rika and become Sakyuamon. I will then help you to defeat SatinRenamon in a way that none of her shadow energy escapes into this world." Renamon looked at Ronomon and then to Rika who had her D-Power up and Ready."

_Biomerge activate_

_Renamon Biomerge to…_

_Sakyuamon_

The where Renamon once stood now stood the powerful shaman digimon, Sakyuamon. Ronomon then smiled and said, "It's time to rid the world of your evil."

SatinRenamon had watched all this with a straight face, but when she heard Ronomon's words a smile crossed her face and she said, "You know, you aren't the only one to find a powerful spell book." She then muttered something a black book appeared in her right hand.

Ronomon's eyes widened when he saw the book. He said, "The book of Tartarus, the resting place of all that is truly evil. That book was thought to be lost, how did you find it."

SatinRenamon continued to smile as she said, "I found in the ancient temple of evil, where I was imprisoned by the sovereign digimon. When I escaped from my cell I walked those halls for hours when I found this book. It allowed me to quickly escape that hell on digital plane and start planning my revenge against you, Renamon, and the sovereign. I think its time I level the playing field." SatinRenamon then opened the book and skimmed the pages. She quickly found what she was looking for and began to chant the spell, "

_Let the evil from the past_

_Breathe again with fiery blast._

A powerful wind suddenly began the blow ripping branches from the nearby tree and sending the leaves everywhere. The wind seemed to be forming a weak tornado around SatinRenamon. Even with this she continued the spell.

_Let the dark wind wipe the night_

_To blow away the force of light_

_Now I summon ancient power_

_This is evil's finest hour._

With that the book suddenly shot a beam of shadow energy into the sky, and it came back down incasing SatinRenamon in its energy. Once the shadow energy had dissipated they saw that SatinRenamon was no longer standing before them. Henry had gotten out his D-Power and said, "It's ShadowSakyuamon, a mega level digimon. Unlike Sakyuamon her powers are based in the dark arts. Her best attack is Shadow Staff, but she has a counter attack for every one of Sakyuamon's attacks." Ronomon had watched all this and knew that they were in trouble now. ShadowSakyuamon looked like the mirror image of Sakyuamon except for the biggest detail that her armor was a blood red instead of Sakyuamon's usual golden armor. ShadowSakyuamon just had a smug look on her face. She then lunged at Sakyuamon and the two megas soon were in heated combat. Sakyuamon attacked ShadowSakyuamon with her Spirit Strike, but ShadowSakyuamon countered it with her Shadow Specters attack, which was similar to it, but the spirits were of the dark instead of the light. Sakyuamon had then lunged at ShadowSakyuamon attacking her with simple swipes of her staff, but each swipe was either blocked or dodged. ShadowSakyuamon then leapt high into the air, launching her guiltiness gust, the opposite of the amnesty wind assault. Sakyuamon dodged the attack and leapt up into the air, following the evil mega. The battle continued high above everyone else's heads, but Ronomon was able to follow the fight as if it was still on the ground. Sakyuamon and ShadowSakyuanmon were evenly matched, but Ronomon knew that Sakyuamon was tiring, while ShadowSakyuamon, who power came from the book, wasn't even breaking a sweat. Sakyuamon was currently launching a spirit strike attack when ShadowSakyuamon came up to her quickly and, using her staff, knocked her to the ground. Ronomon rushed to her side and helped her get into a sitting position. ShadowSakyuamon slowly returned to the ground and landed a few yards away from the wounded mega and blue fox rookie. She was laughing manically as she said, "What hope do you have. We have been fighting for at least 30 minutes now and you have yet to land a hit, while I have landed several. Why don't you just give up now?"

Sakyuamon was struggling to her feet, she then lunged at her evil counterpart, but ShadowSakyuamon just blocked the attack and knocked her back to where she started. She tried to get up again, but this time she was being held down by Ronomon. She got the message and remained where she was. Ronomon then turned to the mega level digimon and drew his swords. Ronomon then said with rage in his voice, "In the name of Shamon, fighter of the dark forces, and of all those you wish to harm I fight you now." He then lunged at ShadowSakyuamon and released his Sapphire Saber attack, and it was a direct hit. Sadly, the attack did nothing against the mega. ShadowSakyuamon easily over powered Ronomon and sent him flying. He crashed through the house roof and landed on Yamachi's head. Ronomon shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He then noticed his tail was in Yamachi's face and quickly got of him and helped him up. He then said to Yamachi, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Yamachi replied, "You're lucky I don't break you for landing on me, but it looks like you have your hands full already."

Ronomon then turned his head to see Sakyuamon and ShadowSakyuamon were fighting again. He turned his head back toward Yamachi and stared at him for several minutes. He finally said, "Yamachi it has been my honor and pleasure to be your partner, but if we are to defeat ShadowSakyuamon you must trust me."

Yamachi understood the silent message Ronomon was sending him. He was going to sacrifice himself to help Sakyuamon defeat ShadowSakyuamon. He stood their silent for several seconds, but finally was able to say, "I understand, it's your duty."

A tear formed in Ronomon's eye as turned to and walked back out into the yard. He then walked up to Sakyuamon who was currently staring down ShadowSakyuamon and said, "ShadowSakyuamon, you have been a shadow that has haunted my dreams since the day we were formed, but I will not let you harm anyone here. I am sorry Yamachi, but this must be done." Ronomon then started to glow a dark blue color. He then turned to get one last look at his tamer before he turned back to ShadowSakyuamon and said, "I now pass all my power, all that is my data to you, Sakyuamon. I hope you would use it to put this evil one in her place." Ronomon then sat down in a meditative position, and muttered a few strange words. The tamers then watched as he broke into data. The data hovered in the air for a few seconds and then began to flow into Sakyuamon's body.

Sakyuamon was surrounded by a blue aura and when she emerged her body was no longer covered in golden body armor but in a sapphire blue set of robes. Her golden face mask was still in place, but now it had eye holes that showed her violet eyes. Ronomon's voice then was heard coming from where he once stood, and he said, "Behold, the female equivalent to Shamon, Sakyuamon, Sapphire Mode." ShadowSakyuamon stood there for several minutes in disbelief, but she quickly snapped back to reality and launched multiple attacks at Sakyuamon. Each attack was a direct hit, but none of them seemed to do any damage. Sakyuamon then drew her monk staff from beneath her robes and pointed it at ShadowSakyuamon. She then said, "I now will use the power of Ronomon to send you to a prison where there is no escape, BINDING CHAINS OF TARTARUS". Chains then sprung form Sakyuamon's staff and quickly bound up ShadowSakyuamon. Sakyuamon then drew up her staff and said, "Now let the one who has proven her dark heart today be sent to the ultimate prison, TARTARAN GATE" She then struck the ground with the end of her staff and a great hole appeared beneath ShadowSakyuamon. In the bottom of the hole was a pit of fire, but she knew that the wall of fire only hid the world from the terrors of Tartarus. She then could feel the chains around her body pulling her down into the hole. Though she struggled with all her might she was soon out of sight, and the hole disappeared. The battle was won, but no one felt like they had been victorious. Yamachi had fallen to his knees. They all knew that Ronomon had sacrificed himself to allow Sakyuamon to defeat ShadowSakyuamon, but the wish it could have been different.

Assistant: All right. Chapter 14 is over and there is explaining to do. You see, Tartarus was the believed to be the final resting place of the titans in Greek mythology. Tartarus is considered the lowest level of the underworld, and the ultimate punishment for evil people of the earth. The most evil of the inhabitants were the titans, the predecessors the Olympians such as Zeus and Poseidon.


	15. Ronomon, we hardly knew you

**Assistant:** Well, as all things must come to an end, so must this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it and hope it is enjoyed by many in the future. Now, for the final time, I don't own digimon or the two shows where I get my concepts of alchemy and elemental bending. Those two shows are Full Metal Alchemist and Avatar, The Last Air Bender.

Chapter 15

Ronomon, we hardly knew you.

It had now been about a week and a half since the final battle between Sakyuamon and ShadowSakyuamon. Life in West Shinjuku had returned to normal, well as normal as could be expected. Many of the tamers were still torn up about the fact Ronomon, the one who had reunited them with their partners, was now gone. As soon as Sakyuamon had broken apart into Rika and Renamon they saw Ronomon's data fad into the night, left to float the wind. Though the tamers felt terrible about what had happened to Ronomon they knew Yamachi felt worse, and this was true. Yamachi hadn't gone to the Hypnos building since the battle. He had just been wandering the park, in a fog. He hadn't realized how close he had gotten to Ronomon over the few days they were together. He knew that Ronomon was only data, just like the other digimon, but he now knew how those kids had felt when their partners were pulled away from them after the D-Reaper incident. His head kept telling him to get out of this slump, but his heart just kept hoping that Ronomon might come back, just like the other partners had. He knew though that unlike them, he was gone for good. His data was probably half way across the world by now. It was afternoon when Yamachi finally decided to go home, but on the way home he met up with Rika and Renamon. Renamon had told Rika how Yamachi had been pacing the park all day, every day since the battle. Rika was the first to break the silence by saying, "Hay, do you want to talk about it."

Yamachi quickly regained his usual composure and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that cool guy act," she replied, "I know you miss him, the simple fact you haven't been into Hypnos since the event is a tell tale sign."

"I would love to just talk to you two ladies for hours, but I need to get back to my apartment." Yamachi then left the duo, holding in all his feeling until he got back to his apartment. By the time he got back to his apartment it was around 11:00 at night. It had been 6:00 when he had left the park, but he had taken the most scenic route back to his apartment. He fell into his bed and went straight to sleep. As he slept the whole battle replayed in his head, making him relive the whole experience several times, but on the third replay his perspective changed suddenly. He was in Ronomon's shoes, and he felt what Ronomon had felt. He felt his powerful desire to protect Sakyuamon, the tamers, their families, and himself. He then gained an understanding of why Ronomon had sacrificed himself. He was taking the path to the best possible outcome. If he had let the battle as it was, it could have lead to all of them being killed. Then ShadowSakyuamon killing the sovereign, and used her power to become the empress of the digital world.

Yamachi was then stirred from his dream by his alarm clock going off. It was 7:00 in the morning, the time he usually got up to go to work. He decided to go to work for the first time in several days. He got showered and was walking into the kitchen. He was still extremely tired from the night before. So his mind wasn't at full working order when he sat down at his dinning table and began to eat the food from the plate in front of him. His mind then caught up with his body, and he almost choked on the food he had in his mouth. He then remembered he had never set his alarm clock last night, and the fact this food was sitting in front of him all pointed to one conclusion. He looked around and then heard a quiet laugh coming from the corner of the room. He turned to notice that the corner was shrouded in darkness, but the laughter still came from there. He soon let a small smile cross his face and he said, "You know, you forgot I like my eggs scrambled."

A familiar voice came from the corner as a figure materialized from the shadows. It was saying, "Sorry, being broken into a thousand bits of data for 10 days will do that to you."

The End

**Assistant:** Well, again I say, it has been a pleasure. Be looking for some of my other stories. I would also open up an offering to anyone who has an idea for a story, but doesn't fancy themselves a writer or doesn't have the time. If you e-mail me the idea I will read it over, and if I like it I will make an attempt at it. For your knowledge I am pretty informed about the first 3 digimon series, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and Full Metal Alchemist. Hope to hear from you.


End file.
